Amor por correspondência
by Pink Potter
Summary: Terminada!Harry descobri que está apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, mas não sabe se ela sente o mesmo e se o aceitará. Decidi então conquistala, atraves de cartas, mas sem se identificar. Será que Hermione se apaixonará por alguem que ela nem conhec
1. O presente

1) O presente

Faltava quase uma semana para o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Harry iria para seu sexto ano, entretanto nunca estivera tão desanimado com o regresso a escola quanto agora. Perdera seu querido padrinho numa batalha no ministério, sem falar no conteúdo da profecia que fora lhe revelado por Dumbledore antes das férias. Não conseguia se alegrar, nem com as cartas de seus amigos, nem com o resultado dos N.O.M.s. Quase todas as notas de Harry seriam suficientes para que pudesse entrar na escola de aurores, ele só precisava melhorar um pouco em poções.

Ele ficou quase todo verão no seu quarto na casa dos Dursley. Essas quase não o dirigiam a palavra, o que não importou muito para Harry, que até agradecia por ter sossego, nesse momento que queria ficar sozinho. Era 31 de julho, pouco mais que meia noite, Harry acabara de completar 16 anos. De repente ele viu três corujas entrando pela janela do seu quarto. Reconheceu imediatamente Pichi, a coruja minúscula de Rony, que lhe trazia um pergaminho e alguns doces, mandado pela Sra. Weasley. Ao abrir o pergaminho leu:

"Harry, Feliz aniversário. Sabemos que está meio triste pelo que aconteceu, mas todos estamos desejando-lhe felicidades. Amanha as dez irão te buscar. Abraço, Rony"

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Não via como se sentir depois de tudo que lhe ocorrera. Comeu apenas um sapo de chocolate e foi para a segunda coruja que era de Hagrid e tinha lhe trazido um bolo de chocolate escrito com glacê branco escrito "Parabéns". Em seguida foi para a terceira coruja que era a de Hermione. Pegou o pergaminho e uma caixinha. Decidiu ver o conteúdo da caixa primeiro, e ao abri-la encontrou um pequeno medalhão redondo que parecia de ouro com uma corrente, para colocar no pescoço. Não entendendo o presente decidiu ler a carta, com certeza a amiga explicara o que seria aquele medalhão.

"Querido Harry,

Antes de tudo queria desejar-lhe feliz aniversario. Imaginei que nada que dissesse iria deixá-lo feliz, então pensei em te dar esse presente. Sei que ele não pode substituir ninguém, mas ao menos poderá sempre "tê-los" por perto. Para ver o que é basta segura-lo e pensar em seus pais e Sirius. Tente, voce não se arrependerá. Espero que goste.

Beijos,

Hermione."

Harry hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu seguir a instrução da amiga. Pegou o medalhão e segurou, em seguida pensou nos seus pais e Sirius, um segundo depois ele sentiu a mão formigar e a abriu. O medalhão estava na palma de sua mão quando a parte superior se abriu. Nesse momento feixes de luz saíram e logo surgiu a imagem de Thiago, Lílian, Sirius e Harry ainda bebê. Era igual a foto do seu batizado que Sirius tinha lhe dado, mas não estava enquadrada em um papel. Harry não pôde deixar de se emocionar e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo sentiu bem. Era o melhor presente que já tinham lhe dado e seria eternamente grato a Hermione. Decidiu escrever-lhe imediatamente, para agradecer, mas sequer esperou o dia amanhecer. Pegou pergaminho e pena e começou a escrever. Em seguida entrou a carta a Edwiges que seguiu em direção a casa de Hermione.

Essa dormia quando sentiu algo sobre seu corpo. Ao abrir os olhos notou Edwiges sobre sua barriga e rindo pensou: "Harry, como sempre apressado." Pegou o pergaminho agradeceu a coruja e começou a lê-lo:

"Mione,

Confesso que hesitei em abrir seu presente, mas depois que o fiz me senti um pouco feliz. Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei em toda a minha vida e sempre vou usá-lo, assim poderei vê-los não importa onde eu esteja. Alem disso com ele nunca esquecerei você. Obrigado.

Beijos,

Harry"

Hermione sentiu-se imensamente feliz com a resposta de Harry. Desde a morte de Sirius ele estava extremamente monossilábico e frio nas cartas. Hermione não agüentou e também escreveu imediatamente para o amigo. em seguida entregou a carta a Edwiges que parecia esperar aquela carta e assim que a coruja deixou seu quarto, deitou-se novamente. Ainda tinha algumas horas de sono.

Quando estava quase amanhecendo, Harry acordou. Em seguida foi até a janela pões Edwiges ainda não tinha chegado, mas assim que chegou à janela viu sua coruja aproximando-se. Quando esta pousou ele pegou o pergaminho, agradecendo a coruja, que logo voou para sua gaiola. Harry lia interessado a carta de Hermione.

"Harry,

Esse é um medalhão muito antigo que comprei a muito tempo no beco diagonal. Eu o usava quando estava com saudades de alguém da minha família. Nem pense em me devolver, me sentirei ofendida se tentar viu? Era meu sim, mas agora quero que fique com ele. Você pode ver qualquer pessoa por ele desde que a ame muito ou esteja sentindo sua falta. Ele reproduz imagens felizes que você tem na memória daquelas pessoas que você que ver. Cuide bem dele, ok?

Ps:Fico feliz por saber que meu presente te fez feliz. Beijos,

Hermione"

Harry pensou no quanto gostava da amiga. Ela deu-lhe um presente tão valioso e que com certeza gostava muito. Nem percebeu que estava segurando o medalhão, só sentiu sua mão formigar e em seguida viu este se abrir e os feixes de luz surgiram. Pôde ver a amiga, foi quando estavam estudando para os N.O.Ms no ano anterior. Mas como ela estava bonita, pensou. Então assustou-se e largou o medalhão. Pegou a carta para ter certeza do que tinha concluído: "Você pode ver qualquer pessoa por ele desde que a ame muito". Amar? Amar Hermione? Harry sabia que gostava da amiga, mas era sua amiga. Não podia amá-la. Decidiu pensar nisso depois e desceu para comer alguma coisa antes que os Dursley acordassem.


	2. De volta ao Largo Grimmald

**2) _De volta ao Largo Grimmald_ **

Olha gente, essa é a minha nova fic. Já escrevi uma songfic(inveja) e um fic "Um plano quase perfeito" que devo terminar de postar esse fim de semana. Essa ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para ficar pronta, mas farei o possivel para nao demorar muito. Valeu aqueles que estão lendo e aqueles que comentam.

Harry seguiu para a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã. Preferia fazer isso enquanto os Dursleys ainda dormiam. Tomou um pouco de café com umas torradas e voltou para se quarto. Deitou-se novamente, então os pensamentos voltaram ao medalhão. Será que ele agora amava Hermione? Talvez fosse apenas amor de amigo, pensou. Mas então se lembrou de como se sentia bem ao lado dela, não era a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava com Cho, o que lhe fazia duvidar do significado desse "amor". Por outro lado ele não amava Cho, gostava dela, mas definitivamente não era amor. O que sentiria por Hermione então? Sentiu-se super preocupado quando ela foi atingida no ministério de magia, teve medo de perde-la, mas nunca tinha pensado que isso pudesse ser amor.

Estava confuso, ficara pensando nisso que nem sentiu o tempo passar. Depois de muito pensar, mas sem chegar à conclusão nenhuma olhou para o relógio. "Nossa, já é quase nove e meia, e ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas" – pensou ele. Às dez iriam busca-lo e ele precisava se aprontar. Foi juntando suas roupas, livros, pergaminhos, enfim, tudo que levaria para Hogwarts. Terminado, ele se sentou e foi ai que algo lhe veio a mente: para onde iria? A toca? Ou será que o Largo Grimmauld? A idéia de voltar à casa do padrinho o assustou um pouco. Seria triste estar lá sem ele. E foi por pensar no seu retorno a casa dos Blacks, que Harry tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos, pelo menos por enquanto. Quando faltava apenas um minuto para as dez, Harry fechou a gaiola de Edwiges, e logo em seguida ouviu um barulho lá embaixo. Ouviu certa gritaria, e de repente sua porta foi aberta de forma extremamente violeta. Era tio Valter, que olhou para o garoto e disse enfurecido:

Vamos moleque. Aquela gente disse que veio buscá-lo. – saiu bufando. Harry o seguiu arrastando seu malão e segurando a gaiola de sua coruja. Ao aparecer na escada viu que Tonks, Remo Lupin e Moody o esperavam. Tonks imediatamente foi ajudar Harry com suas coisas. Eles falaram com Harry, perguntaram se estava bem e tudo mais, e partiram. Harry disse um seco "tchau" para os Dursleys que estavam todos de olhos arregalados com tudo aquilo. "Será que nunca vão se acostumar?" – perguntou Tonks enquanto saiam pelos fundos. Harry então perguntou:

Não será muito arriscado voar a essa hora do dia?

Não iremos voando Harry. – disse Lupin. – Vamos usar uma chave portal dessa vez. – Harry apenas viu Moody pegando o que parecia ser um guarda-chuva trouxa.

E para onde vamos?

Para a sede da Ordem Harry, Largo Grimmauld numero doze. – Harry escutara o que menos queria ouvir naquele momento. – Lupin reparou a tristeza se instalar no rosto de Harry, e completou – Vai ficar tudo bem Harry. Você sabe usar a chave portal certo? – disse para o garoto que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Vamos então. – Tonks falou enquanto tocava no guarda-chuva como os outros. Harry sentiu algo o puxando e ao abrir os olhos estava num beco escuro próximo a casa que sediava a Ordem da Fênix. Andaram um pouco, Moody olhava para todos os lados para ter certeza que não estavam sendo seguidos, e então passarm pela casa número onze e em seguida param antes de chegarem a número treze. Depois de pensarem no endereço, era assim que a porta se materializava, entraram. Os quatros chegaram a sala e foram logo recebidos pela Sra. Weasley. Essa o abraçou com força e parecia feliz por ele estar ali.

Harry querido, como você esta? Esta mais magro, não tem se alimentado direito? – perguntou preocupada. Este apenas deu um sorrisinho e disse:

Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Onde estão Hermione e Rony? – Harry queria evitar perguntas ou comentários. Já estava sendo difícil estar ali, tudo que queria era ir pro quarto, mas para não ser mal-educado perguntou pelos amigos.

Estão no quarto, querido. Você dividirá novamente o quarto com Rony. E Hermione está no mesmo com Gina. Pode subir para guardar suas coisas, em breve iremos almoçar.

Obrigado. Subirei então.

Te ajudo com as coisas Harry. – disse Tonks que subia levitando o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.

Quando eles saíram a Sra. Weasley disse:

Estou preocupada. Ele pareci deprimido.

Mas se ele perdeu o padrinho, Molly. Pelo visto ainda não se conformou. E deve estar sendo duro para ele voltar para a casa onde passou os poucos momentos que teve com o padrinho. – disse Lupin. Molly apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de que concordara que o que ele disse.

Logo ele ficará melhor. – disse Moody. Ele e Lupin seguiram para a sala e Molly foi para a cozinha.

Chegando a porta do quarto, Tonks deixou as coisas de Harry que agradeceu e em seguida saiu. Bateu, mas ninguém respondeu. Com certeza Rony não estava, ele aproveitaria para guardar suas coisas e ficar um pouco sozinho. Entrou, colocou o malão e a gaiola ao lado de sua cama, e deitou-se. Ficou por uns quinze minutos dessa maneira, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

Ei, porque não foi nos procurar? – Rony perguntava enquanto entrava no quarto.

Eu estava meio cansado. – respondeu ainda deitado. Rony aproximou-se.

Harry, não fica assim não. Tenta se animar um pouco cara. – ele disse.

Por enquanto não dá Rony. Ainda é difícil pensar que ele se foi. – o amigo não soube o que responder. Harry então deu um pulo e sentou na cama. Rony olhou para ele assustado e perguntou.

O que foi Harry?

Olhe o que a Mione me deu de aniversario. – falava sorrindo enquanto puxava o medalhão.

E o que isso faz? – perguntou intrigado. Alguma coisa de especial aquilo tinha que fazer, senão Harry não estaria tão feliz.

Você já vai ver. – Harry disse enquanto apertava o medalhão. Em seguida abriu a mão e os feixes de luz começaram a surgir. O medalhão se abriu e a imagem do batizado de Harry estava novamente na frente dele. Rony olhava encantado.

Harry, isso é incrível. Já ouvi falar dele, mas eles são muito raros. Pelo visto a Mione gosta realmente muito de voce, cara. – ele disse e Harry lembrou-se da sua duvida. "Ela gosta muito de mim, será que ela me ama?" – pensou. Não podia ser, com certeza a amiga apenas gostava dele como um irmão. Tentava sempre afastar esses pensamentos da sua mente. Não era legal ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa de Hermione. Foi então que ele ouviu sua voz:

Quer dizer que chega e nem vai falar conosco não é, Sr. Potter. – era engraçado quando ela falava assim, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Hermione entrou com Gina no quarto.

Oi vocês duas. Como estão? – ele perguntou.

Bem e voce? – Gina respondeu. Hermione apenas sorriu.

Estou na mesma. Estava mostrando seu presente ao Rony, Mione. Foi então que elas perceberam as imagens se mexendo que saiam do medalhão.

Nossa, Mione, voce deu seu medalhão para o Harry? – Gina falou, e Hermione a cutucou com força.

Mione, pelo visto você gostava muito dele. Tem certeza que não o quer de volta? – Harry perguntou desconsertado. Gina parecia mais constrangida ainda por ter dito aquilo.

Eu acho que não escutei direito, ou será que foi o senhor que não deu a devida atenção a minha carta. – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. Harry não pode deixar de rir novamente, o que estava deixando Gina e Rony mais aliviados.

Desculpe Mione. Retiro o que disse ok?

Hum... está bem. Mas que não se repita. – tentava parecer seria, o que fez todos rirem. Então a Sra. Weasley chamou para almoçarem.

A tarde foi tranqüila, os amigos conversavam normalmente, Harry estava começando a se sentir melhor. A companhia de seus amigos estava fazendo ele se sentir melhor. Harry, percebeu que Hermione estava mais bonita, tinha feito algo diferente nos cabelos o que tirou aquele volume de antes. E seus olhos não estiveram tão brilhantes. Ele ficou observando-a durante a conversa, e Rony e Gina perceberam. À noite, depois do jantar, resolveram deitar logo, pois iriam cedo ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte.

No quarto em que estava com Harry, Rony que ainda não dormira, puxou conversa com o amigo:

Harry, você está acordado?

Sim. O que foi? – ele respondeu. Não conseguia dormia, Hermione não saia de sua cabeça.

Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse meio receoso. Claro, pergunte.

Está rolando alguma coisa entre você e a Mione? – perguntou naturalmente. Harry só faltou cair da cama com a pergunta.

Não, por quê? Não entendo a pergunta. – tentou disfarçar, queria entender o porquê da pergunta.

Nada. Mas é que você estava olhando de um jeito diferente para ela. Você parecia que estava a admirando, parecia estar encantado, sabe... como se estivesse apaixonado.

Eu realmente não sei do que está falando, eu a olhava como sempre. – mentiu. Não compreendia como Rony percebeu aquilo. Ele que sempre fora tão desligado para esse tipo de coisa.

Olha Harry, se não quiser me contar não conta. Só que achei mesmo que você olhava diferente para ela. Tava com olhar de apaixonado.

E desde quando você sabe qual o olhar dos apaixonados? – questionou o amigo.

Desde que eu me apaixonei. – respondeu naturalmente.

Você o que? Por quem? Por que não me contou? – ficou atônito com a resposta do amigo.

Eu estou namorando a Luna, Harry, desde o inicio do verão. Noa encontramos algumas vezes nas férias, e me apaixonei por ela. Vivo escutando da Gina o tempo todo que estou com esse tal de "olhar apaixonado", e achei que deveria ser parecido com o seu. Ah, e desculpe por não ter contado, eu até tentei, mas você não escrevia muito, não pergunta das minha férias, e parecia não estar interessado.

Mas se eu tinha acabado de perder meu padrinho! – falou aborrecido.

Eu sei Harry, não estou te culpando. Eu só não me senti a vontade para contar antes. – Rony parecia preocupado em provar para o amigo que não queria esconder aquilo dele. Harry então voltou a si e percebeu que estivera ausente na vida dos amigos e com isso estava perdendo muitas coisas.

Desculpa Rony! A culpa foi minha. Mas eu estava realmente triste. – ele se lembrou também que estava preocupado com a profecia, mas não queria falar sobre isso agora. – Mas acho que já estou me conformando mais agora. Eu só precisava de tempo. Sei que Sirius não ia querer que eu ficasse me condenando ou triste pelos cantos.

Com certeza, cara. – Rony levantou-se e deu um abraço em Harry. – Bem-vindo de volta!

Obrigado, principalmente pela paciência. Sim...mas me conte sobre seu namoro. A Luna? Pensei que não gostasse dela.

Acontece, he-he-he. Estamos namorando à quase um mês. Ela é uma pessoa bem legal, meio, meio, como é que eu posso dizer, diferente as vezes, mas é muito legal. – disse e sorriu para o amigo que retribuiu.

Fico feliz por você. Bem boa noite, vamos dormir agora. – Harry tentou encurtar ao máximo a conversa antes que Rony lembrasse de como essa surgira.

Não tão rápido Harry. Não vai me contar mesmo não? – ele olhou para o amigo, que sentou na cama novamente e disse.

Está bem! Mas, eu não tenho certeza ainda. Eu apenas acho que estou gostando dela. – confessou. Rony deu uma risadinha.

Que bom Harry. Desejo sorte para vocês. Acho que ela também gosta de você. Alias, por que você não pergunta a ela?

Você está louco? Eu nem tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos ainda. Alem do mais não quero por em risco nossa amizade. E se ela só gostar de mim como amigo? Não posso arriscar.

Mas você devia perguntar. E se ela gostar de voê?

Se ela não gostar posso perder a amizade dela. É um preço muito alto pra mim, então vou tentar ter certeza antes. Vou pensar num jeito.

Você quem sabe. Mas e se você gostar dela de verdade, sabe...se você a amar, e não for correspondido?

Não sei o que faria.

Poderia tentar conquista-la.

Ah ta Rony. Como eu poderia conquistá-la? Se já passei 6 anos com ela e não a conquistei por que seria diferente agora?

Hum...Vou pensar em algo. Boa noite. – virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Queria juntar os amigos, e pensaria numa coisa para tal. Harry por outro lado, começou a achar um erro ter contado aquilo pra Rony. Que será que ele pensaria em fazer? E foi pensando nisso que adormeceu. Tivera um sonho com Sirius e seus pais. Eles pareciam felizes juntos, sorriam e conversavam, e acenavam de longe para Harry. Nunca tivera um sonho assim, então teve uma noite tranqüila. Seu coração tinha esvaziado todo remorso e sentimento de culpa. Lembraria sempre do padrinho, mas agora finalmente aceitara a sua morte.

Enquanto isso, no quarto das garotas Hermione organizava suas coisas, e separara o dinheiro e a lista de coisas do que iria comprar na manha seguinte. Gina olhava para ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e quando Hermione virou para a amiga não pôde deixar de perguntar o porquê daquele sorrisinho. Ela sabia que quando Gina dava aquele tipo de sorriso era porque ou estava aprontando alguma ou pensando alguma besteira.

O que foi? Por que ta me olhando assim em dona Gina? – ela perguntou a amiga.

Porque você mesmo não me diz em Hermione Granger. – Hermione não estava entendendo nada. Então perguntou:

Eu? Mas o que você quer que eu diga, se é você quem está pensando coisas de mim.

Não estou pensando coisas de voe Mione. Apenas queria que você me contasse por vontade própria.

Mas contar o que Gina, eu juro que não faço idéia do que você está falando.

Não sabe eim? – continuava com o sorriso maroto que já estava incomodando Hermione. – Pensa que eu não vi o jeito que vocês estavam se olhando?

Eu e quem, posso saber? – Hermione corou. Será que Gina percebera que ela de vez em quando ficava observando Harry? Há algum tempo começou a achar que talvez estivesse interessada no amigo, mas não tinha certeza ainda.

Você e o Harry! Vocês estavam com olhares bem diferentes, alem do mais você ate deu seu medalhão para ele.

Não Gina, você está enganada. Nós não estamos nos olhando de forma diferente, e eu dei aquele medalhão para ele porque achei que ele estava mais precisando dele do que eu. Só por isso.

Sei...Não pense que me engana viu?

Não estou enganando ninguém. Eu e o Harry só somos bons amigos.

Ta certo. Vamos dormir então. Boa noite. – "Vocês são lentos, isso sim!" - Gina pensou.

Boa noite. – "Estou encrencada. Se eu realmente estiver gostando do Harry, a Gina vai notar rapidinho." – ela ficou pensando no assunto. Será que Harry também estava olhando diferente para ela? "A gina deve estar enganada." – tentava se convencer. Logo adormecera também.


	3. Regresso a Hogwarts

3) Regresso a Hogwarts

A Sra. Weasley os acordou gritando. Estavam atrasados e deveriam partir imediatamente para o beco diagonal. Harry e Rony correram para se arrumar, o que não foi diferente com as garotas. Depois daquela correria que chamaram de café da manhã seguiram logo para o Beco Diagonal. Algumas pessoas da Ordem estavam lá naquela manhã e aproveitaram para se despedirem dos garotos. Tonks deu um abraço em todos eles, Moody limitou a desejar boa sorte, e Lupin despediu-se das garotas com um abraço e dos garotos com um aperto de mão. Ele não deixou de notar que Harry parecia melhor, e ficou feliz por isso. Eles assim que terminassem as compras iriam para Hogwarts, enato não iriam se ver por um bom tempo. Foram para o Beco Diagonal por Flu. A lareira da sede foi conectada a loja dos gêmeos, o que facilitou muito transição dos membros. Chegando na loja Hermione e Harry que não estiveram ali ficaram admirados. Eles com certeza souberam utilizar o dinheiro do torneio tri-bruxo.

Olá pessoal – disse Jorge.

Oi. – responderam em coro.

E ai, Harry, Mione, que acharam da nossa lojinha? – Fred perguntou. De fato não era muito grande, mas era bem dividida. Tinha todo tipo de "gemialidades" Weasley.

Nossa! Esse lugar é incrível. – disse Harry. Hermione ainda observava ao seu redor. Gina e Rony apenas riram. Também ficaram assim da primeira vez que entraram lá.

Você não gostaria de um quite mata-aula? – Fred ofereceu uma caixa de tamanho médio que teria todo tipo de coisa para matar as aulas em Hogwarts.

Nem pensar. Vamos logo que estamos atrasados. – A Sra. Weasley falou em tom de desaprovação. Ainda não via com bons olhos os gêmeos terem deixado Hogwarts por aquela loja. 

Depois a gente volta. – disse Rony. Queria aproveitar a ida na loja e pegar um daqueles quites. Sabia que era muito perigoso deixar um enquanto estava com sua mãe, ela o mataria se encontrasse com aquilo.

Vamos primeiros ver alguns livros. Depois poderemos nos separar, caso vocês queiram comprar algo que não esteja na lista, está bem? – todos assentiram com a cabeça e saíram. Foram então para a Floreios e Borrões. Lá Harry, Rony e Hermione compraram seus livros do sexto ano, e Gina os seus do quinto. Em seguida compraram outros materiais da lista. Faltava agora pergaminho, tintas e penas, mas Rony queria fazer isso sozinho com Harry. Então se separaram. Eles foram atrás dos últimos itens restantes, que não quiseram comprar junto com as garotas, e estas foram dar uma volta.

Por que não podíamos ter comprado lá também Rony? – Harry perguntou ao amigo.

Para que você possa comprar uns pergaminhos e tintas especiais. – e sorriu maroto para Harry.

Pra que eu quero que eles sejam especiais? – ele não estava entendendo o que o amigo pretendia.

Para que possamos colocar a minha idéia em ação. – Harry ficou meio pálido. Idéia? O que seria? Por que ele tinha a impressão que Hermione estaria envolvida. Realmente não fora boa idéia contar aquilo para Rony, ele pensou.

Eles entraram numa loja que parecia especializada nisso. Tinha pergaminhos e tintas de todas as coras. Penas de todos os tamanhos. Eles foram até o balcão e Rony pediu:

Eu gostaria de uns 50 daqueles pergaminhos que quando escrevemos muda a nossa caligrafia, para que esta não seja reconhecida. – pediu ao homem que estava a atrás do balcão. Harry continuava sem entender nada, e enquanto o senhor foi buscar o pergaminho Rony disse: Depois te explico.

Aqui estão. Mais alguma coisa?

Queremos três frascos de tinta, cor preta, que tenha essência de rosas.

Certo. Irei buscar.

Nossa, e existe isso é? – Harry perguntou.

Claro. Escrevo as carta de Luna assim e ela adora, acha romântico. 

Pronto. Quer que embrulhe juntos? – perguntou o senhor que agora trazia as tintas.

Sim, por favor. – Rony respondeu. Em seguida deu o restante da lista de Harry e dele. – Agora, por favor, queremos essas quantidades de tinta, pergaminhos e penas, normais, ok?

Agora mesmo. – ele foi buscar o restante das coisas. Harry então voltou a perguntar o que era tudo aquilo. Harry, eu estava pensando, você não sabe se a Mione gosta de você certo? Bem, se ela já gosta pelo visto não saberemos, mas você pode conquistá-la.

Eu já disse que se não consegui isso nesses 6 anos, não vejo como conseguir agora. 

Aí é que entram os pergaminhos. Você irá conquistá-la, mas ela não saberá que é você.

Acho que você enlouqueceu Rony.

Não. Entenda! Você vai escrever para ela toda noite. Dirá que se apaixonou por ela, que quer namorar com ela, que quer que ela goste de você. Ela não saberá que é você porque o pergaminho não vai deixar. E também toda carta terá o cheiro das flores que ela mais gosta.

Estou começando a entender. – Harry ficara surpreso por Rony saber quais eram as flores prediletas da amiga.

Você também deixará um pergaminho, para que ela possa responder. Você dirá que ela não tem obrigação de escrever, mas com certeza ela vai responder, aposto que irá morrer de curiosidade para saber quem você é. Sempre deixará a carta nas coisas dela.

E como vou pegar as que ela escreveu?

Pensaremos num local quando chegarmos a Hogwarts. Mas você sempre as pegará com sua capa de invisibilidade. Tenho certeza que a Mione, tentará descobrir quem é seu admirador secreto. Com certeza. Você acha que vai dar certo?

Claro. Tenho certeza que se ela não está apaixonada por você, com certeza se apaixonará. – disse confiante. Harry ainda parecia meio indeciso, mas por que não tentar? Se desse errado, se ela nem assim gostasse dele, pelo menos ela nunca iria saber que era ele. 

Eles então partiram em encontro das garotas e da Sra. Weasley. Elas já os esperavam, e pareciam agoniadas. Até enfim rapazes! – Sra. Weasley mal acabara de falar e já saia andando, e os garotos fizeram o mesmo. – Se não formos agora perderão o trem para Hogwarts.

Eles não conversaram muito pelo caminho. Rony trocou algumas palavras com Harry que pedira educadamente para que se calasse, caso contrário Hermione ouviria. Essa vinha distraída conversando com Gina, até que finalmente chegaram a plataforma 9 ¾. Despediram-se da Sr.a Weasley e embarcaram no trem. Por sorte acharam logo uma cabine vazia. Mas Rony, Hermione e Gina, que se tornara monitora chefe como os outros dois, tiveram que ir para receber algumas instruções. Harry ficou então sozinho na cabine. No entanto, uns cinco minutos depois Luna entrou na cabine a procura de Rony.

Ele foi para a reunião dos monitores.

Ah. Obrigada. - respondeu a garota. 

Meus parabéns, pelo namoro com o Rony – disse Harry meio sem jeito.

Obrigada! Estamos tão felizes! – ela deu um imenso sorriso e tinha um olhar diferente. Harry lembrou-se do tal "olhar de apaixonado" que Rony lhe falara, e devia ser uma espécie de epidemia, porque Luna também o tinha. – Será que eu posso ficar nessa cabine também?

Claro, assim você me faz companhia.

Ok. – mas ao sentar-se pegou um exemplar do "O pasquim" e começou a ler. Era como se estivesse sozinho novamente. Ele então decidiu começar a escrever algo para Hermione, assim a viagem passaria mais rápido. Pegou um pergaminho normal, pretendia passar a limpo depois, e uma pena descartável que achara interessante pois não precisava molhar na tinta, comprara naquela loja que fora com Rony comprar os pergaminhos especiais. Começou então a escrever.

"Querida Mione" – Não posso começar assim, pareci que já estamos íntimos. – pensou.

"Hermione, você é uma garota muito bonita" – Não! Ela vai pensar que sou superficial. Droga, esse negocio de escrever é difícil. – pensava. 

"Hermione, há algum tempo percebi que sinto algo especial por você. Tenho medo que me rejeite, então estou escrevendo-te para saber se teria alguma chance algum dia." – Hum...Acho que está melhor.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu e Harry achou que fosse ter um ataque do coração. Hermione e Rony entraram, e esse sentara do lado da namorada que dera-lha imediatamente um beijo. Hermione então sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Vendo que o amigo escrevia algo perguntou o que era.

Posso saber o que está escrevendo Harry? – esse olhou desesperado para Rony, implorando que esse se desgrudasse do beijo da namorado e percebesse o apuros que ele estava.

Na verdade não, Mione. – Rony sequer se mexeu. Harry sentiu vontade de dar um chute em Rony. Isso lá era hora de ficar se beijando?

E por que não, eim? Está me escondendo alguma coisa? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava ler o conteúdo daquilo que Harry segurava. Eles estavam começando a ficar muito próximos. Ele se afastava, mas ela tentava pegar o pergaminho, até que ele que já estava sentado na ponta da poltrona caiu e a arrastou com ela. Por sorte caiu em cima do papel, mas não deixou de corar, ela estava muito perto, poderia beija-la agora se quisesse, então Rony fez um "hem-hem" muito parecido com o que a terrível Umbridge costumava fazer quando esteve em Hogwarts. Eles viraram bastante constrangidos. Agora Harry sentiu vontade de esganar Rony, "Agora você me ver, não é?". 

Desculpa Mione. – eles levantaram e ele pegou o pedaço do pergaminho.

A culpa foi minha Harry, fiquei curiosa.

Isso não é nada não Mione, só estava para Lupin, para avisar que estamos chegando e está tudo bem. – mentiu. Hermione não sabia se acreditava, afinal tudo aquilo por causa de uma carta para Lupin, mas por fim decidiu acreditar.

Ah Harry, devia ter dito logo então. – ele apenas sorriu. Estava aliviado por ela ter acreditado nele.

Agora vamos nós trocar, pois já estamos chegando. – e ao se virar Rony e Luna já estavam se beijando de novo.

– Nossa vocês só sabem fazer isso é? – Rony então parou o beijo e disse:

Você devia fazer o mesmo, é muito bom sabia? – e olhou para Harry. Esse só faltou fuzila-lo com o olhar, enquanto Hermione corava.

Vamos nos trocar ok? – ele fez que sim e deu um ultimo beijo em Luna.

Quando desembarcaram viram as carruagens que os levariam para o castelo e Hagrid próximo a elas.

Garotos, como estão? – ele perguntou.

Estamos bem Hagrid, e você, como tem passado? – perguntou Hermione.

Bem também. Vamos, temo que ir logo para o castelo.

Eles entraram nas carruagens e depois já estavam no castelo. Seguirão para o salão principal e receberam as boas-vindas de Dumbledore. Em seguida veio a seleção dos alunos novos e lojo já estavam comendo um delicioso banquete. Depois que terminaram, Dunbledore pediu a atenção de todos e falou:

Agora que já tivemos o nosso banquete, queria dizer algumas palavras. A floresta é proibida para todos os estudantes. Também quero informar que todos aqueles decretos do ano anterior foram extinguidos. Agora que o mundo bruxo abriu os olhos para a volta de Voldermot, queria dizer-lhe que as medidas de segurança da escola estão ainda mais fortes. Faremos o possível para que estejam seguros aqui. Agora podem ir para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Todos saíram do salão principal. Agora olhavam pra Harry de maneira diferente. Não era mais aquele louco que queria chamar a atenção dizendo que Voldermot tinha regressado. Todos agora pareciam olhá-lo com respeito, alguns até chegaram a se desculpar pelo ano anterior. Harry sentiu-se melhor, pois o ano anterior fora quase insuportável, tinha que ouvir piadinhas quase o tempo todo. Pelo visto seria um ano mais tranqüilo. 

Depois que souberam a senha foram em direção a torre da Grifinória. Tinha sido um dia cansativo e tudo que Harry queria era ir para a cama. Despediu-se de Rony, Hermione e Gina, que ainda tinham outra reunião com os monitores e fora para o dormitório. Chegando lá se sentou em sua cama, e aproveitando que estava sozinho pegou seu medalhão e pensou novamente em seus pais e Sirius. Não se cansava de ver aquela imagem. Ficou admirando-os por algum tempo até que decidiu ver a imagem de Hermione. E logo a amiga aparecera. Dessa vez ele via a cena de horas atrás, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele quase a beijara se não fosse Rony. Tinha que se controlar, não poderia fazer bobagem. Então se deitou e logo adormeceu. Rony chegou quase meia hora depois e vendo que o amigo já dormia resolveu fazer o mesmo.

N/A: Capitulo 3 ai p vcs, espero que curtam! Valeuz a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Brigadaaa! Beijuss! PinkPotter : )


	4. A primeira carta

4) A primeira carta

A primeira semana de aula foi o mais normal possível. Nem parecia que as aulas tinham acabado de começar, pois Harry e Rony já estavam tinham pilhas de tarefas acumuladas que se eles não tivessem certeza que tiveram férias, achariam que ainda eram tarefas do ano anterior que eles não tinham feito. Estavam indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, depois de uma torturante aula de poções.

Nossa, será que esses professores acham que só existe a matéria dele em toda Hogwarts? – disse Rony emburrado.

Muitas vezes pareci. Essa redação de 45cm que Snape passou vai nos dar muito trabalho esse fim de semana. – respondeu Harry.

É, sorte nossa que temos a Mione. – disse rindo para o amigo. Sempre aproveitava as anotações dela. – Falando nisso, cadê ela?

Foi falar com a Gina.

Ah. Harry, você já mandou a primeira carta?

Não, ainda nem escrevi. 

Não escreveu? Não é possível, Harry! É assim que quer conquistar a Hermione? – falou alto, o que preocupou Harry.

Rony, fala baixo. É que eu ainda não tive tempo. Mas eu já comecei, no dia que estávamos vindo pra cá. – respondeu meio envergonhado.

Menos mal. Que você acha de aproveitarmos que Mione não está conosco e terminamos a carta? – disse sorrindo. Estava adorando aquela idéia, afinal foi ele quem a sugeriu.

Vamos então. – Harry ainda parecia meio indeciso. Estava evitando fazer aquilo, pois tinha medo da reação de Hermione. E se ela começasse a gostar dele através das cartas seria porque não gostava realmente dele. Mas e se ela se chateasse quando descobrisse que foi tudo armação dele e de Rony? Isso não aconteceria, claro que não, ela iria entender, pensou ele. E foram para o dormitório masculino continuar a tal carta.

Enquanto isso Hermione estava com Gina na biblioteca. Como era ano de N.O.Ms para a garota, Hermione prometera ajuda-la a estudar. Estudavam Poções quando Draco Malfoy as interrompeu. Depois que seu pai foi preso no Ministério de Magia, ele pediu a Dumbledore proteção, pois não queria aliar-se a Voldermot. Dumbledore o acolheu e agora ele não tratava mal Harry e seus amigos. Eles não tinham relações de amizades, apenas se falavam agora sem ofensas.

Granger, a professora McGonagall quer falar, pareci que alguns alunos do primeiro ano foram tentar fazer um feitiço de transfiguração sem autorização e não deu muito certo. Eles estão na sala dela – Disse Draco. 

Obrigada. – ela respondeu educadamente. – Gina, depois nós terminamos certo?

Claro Mione. – respondeu a garota. Hermione saiu em direção a sala da professora. Draco continuava em pé, agora olhava para Gina, que voltou a ler as anotações que Hermione lhe emprestará. Então percebeu que o garoto ainda estava ali.

O que você está estudando Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy.

Poções. Você vai ficar aí em pé o dia todo é? 

Talvez não se você me convidar para sentar.

E por que você ia querer se sentar comigo, Malfoy? Você pode ter tomado juízo e ter se aliado ao lado certo dessa guerra, mas continua sendo o mesmo de sempre.

Eu poderia ajudá-la, se quiser, só isso. Sou muito bom em Poções.

E um convencido também não é?

Weasley, eu não estou fazendo nada no momento, posso lhe ajudar se quiser. Mas se não quiser também não vou insistir, afinal quem vai sair perdendo é você. – disse enquanto se virava, parecia que ia se afastar da mesa, mas então Gina disse:

Tudo bem Malfoy, vou aceitar sua ajuda. Mas só porque eu sou péssima em poções, e mesmo que os N.OMs ainda estejam longe quero me sair bem neles. Ele virou-se novamente e foi sentar-se perto da garota. – Agora se fizer alguma besteira vai se ver comigo! – ele apenas sorriu. O que ela achou incrível, ele estava ainda mais bonito, seus cabelos loiros agora estavam caídos nos olhos os quais juntando com seu sorriso o deixava extremamente sexy. Gina corou de leve, mas logo se concentrou nas explicações dele. Realmente era bom em Poções. Enquanto falava a respeito da poção Polissuco observou como Gina estava bonita também, não era mais uma garotinha, estava se transformando numa linda mulher. Ela anotava quase tudo que ele dizia, e quando ela estava fazendo isso ele a admirava, prestava atenção a cada detalhe do seu rosto, sua boca, seu nariz, suas sardas. Era mesmo linda, pensou. E passaram à tarde quase toda estudando. Depois ela agradeceu e ele disse que ele estaria sempre a disposição dela. Ela apenas sorriu, e em seguida rumou para a torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto Gina e Draco estudavam, Hermione resolvia com a Professora McGonagall o problema dos alunos do primeiro ano e Rony e Harry tentavam escrever a primeira carta que deveria ser entregue ainda naquele dia. 

Então como você quer começar. – perguntou Rony. Ele e Harry estavam sozinhos no dormitório masculino.

Na verdade, eu já comecei. – e foi até o amigo mostrando um pedaço de pergaminho amassado.

Hum...Nada mal.

E o que mais devemos escrever?

Ah, Harry, essa parte do escrever é com você, eu apenas direi se está bom ou ruim.

"Não sou nenhum maluco, apenas um cara tímido que preferiu conquista-la de uma maneira diferente" – ele dizia em voz alta enquanto escrevia. – E então, está bom?

Ótimo, continue. Fali que quer respostas dela.

"Se você quiser, deixe-me tentar conquista-la, você não se arrependerá. Caso sua resposta seja sim, mande-me uma carta e deixe..." – parou de falar e olhou para o amigo que pareceu pensar no mesmo que ele. – Aonde vamos manda-la colocar a resposta Rony?

Se for na aqui na torre da Grifinoria ela iria eliminar todos os garotos das outras casas e então poderia descobrir que é você antes que tudo dê certo.

Mas ela já vai fazer isso, afinal colocaremos a carta no quarto dela.

Droga. Tinha esquecido isso. Então vamos pedir para ela colocar a cima da lareira do salão comunal, embaixo de um daqueles castiçais. 

Certo, mas e como é que ela vai me excluir da lista quando perceber que foi alguém da Grifinoria?

Você pode dizer que está a fim de uma garota, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Mas não diz nenhum nome para ela, fala apenas que preferi não falar.

Estou achando essa idéia toda meio maluca.

Relaxe. Vai dar certo, você vai ver. Termine logo a carta para colocarmos no dormitório das garotas.

Ok. – ele terminou de escrever. Leu mais uma vez para o amigo que aprovando tudo o mandou passar a limpo no pergaminho especial. Enquanto escrevia a letra ia sendo modificada, e ficara completamente diferente da de Harry. Tinha também o perfume das rosas, o que Harry achou perfeito, com certeza Hermione iria adorar.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e foi até o dormitório das garotas. Por sorte estava vazio e ele pôde deixar a carta com tranqüilidade. Colocou em cima do travesseiro da garota e saiu. 

Depois de finalmente resolvido o problema dos garotos com a professora, Hermione finalmente teve paz. Estava cansada então foi logo para seu dormitório. Queria tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Quando chegou perto da sua cama notou o envelope com a carta de Harry. Viu que tinha: Para Hermione Granger, mas não reconhecia a letra. Quem teria mandado aquela carta? Abriu e começou a ler:

"Hermione, Há algum tempo percebi que sinto algo especial por você. Tenho medo que me rejeite, então estou escrevendo-te para saber se teria alguma chance algum dia. Não sou nenhum maluco, apenas um cara tímido que preferiu conquista-la de uma maneira diferente. Se você quiser, deixe-me tentar conquista-la, desse meu jeito, você não se arrependerá. Caso sua resposta seja sim, responda-me e deixe sua carta embaixo do segundo castiçal, contando da direita para esquerda, da estante ao lado da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinoria. Se você não quiser aceitarei com tristeza sua decisão. Beijos com carinho, Alguém que te gosta muito"

Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Alguém estava gostando dela? E não deveria ser pouco, afinal tentar conquista-la dessa maneira teria que ser um garoto muito especial. E além disso aquele pergaminho tinha cheiro de rosas, as flores que ela adorava, como saberia aquilo? Será que não seria brincadeira? Milhares de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, e ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que nem viu Gina entrar. A garota precisou cutucar Hermione para que ela notasse sua presença. 

Nossa! Ate que enfim me ouviu. O que foi eim? Foi o problema com os garotos do primeiro ano?

Não. 

Você nem voltou para a biblioteca. Eu tive que estudar com o Malfoy.

Malfoy? – Hermione pareceu acordar ao ouvir aquilo.

Ele mesmo. Sei que ele ainda é um idiota, mas ele é bom em Poções, então aceitei a ajuda dele. O que é isso ai? – perguntou apontando para o pergaminho nas mãos de Hermione. Ela apenas lhe entregou o papel.

Lê ai. – Gina lia com toda a atenção do mundo.

Mione, quem te mandou isso eim? – perguntou sorrindo.

Não sei Gina. Não ta assinado. Mas deve ser alguma brincadeira, e de muito mal gosto por sinal.

E por que não poderia ser verdade? Alguém que comprou até uma tinta com cheiro de rosas não deveria ter feito isso apenas para gozar da sua cara, não é, Mione?

Sei não, Gina, isso é muito estranho. Sem falar que se for verdade então deveria ser de algum garoto da Grifinória. 

Se o Rony não estivesse naquele amor todo com Luna, pensaria que era ele. Meu Deus! – ela gritou dando um susto em Hermione.

O que foi?

Foi o Harry! Claro! Ele deve estar apaixonado por você, mas não deve ter coragem para se declarar.

Gina, é claro que não foi o Harry. Ele não gosta de mim dessa maneira, ele apenas me vê como uma amiga. – pareceu desapontada ao falar isso, e Gina percebeu.

Você está gostando dele não é Mione? – perguntou passando a mão no ombro da amiga. Hermione ia negar, mas desistiu. Não agüentava mais guardar aquele segredo sozinha.

Sim. – limitou na resposta.

Eu sabia. Percebi isso desde o ano passado. Mas por que você não disse a ele?

Porque ele estava a fim da Cho, lembra? Além do mais, Harry nunca vai se interessar por mim, tenho certeza. Não sei como pode ter tanta certeza Mione, mas se é isso que acha por que não dá uma chance então para esse garoto?

Gina, eu acabei de falar que estou gostando do Harry.

Eu sei Mione. Mas você não diz ter certeza que ele nunca lhe dará bola? Talvez você devesse tentar esquece-lo, e esse garoto poderia ajudá-la.

Não sei se é certo fazer isso Gina. E se eu magoar os sentimentos dele, se ele realmente gostar de mim?

Então faça o possível para esquecer Harry e tentar gostar desse menino. 

Vou fazer o seguinte, pois não quero enganar ninguém. Direi a ele que já gosto de um garoto, mas que este nunca iria querer algo comigo. Então se ele ainda quiser continuar a se corresponder comigo tudo bem, não estaria enganando ninguém. Se ele não quiser, que sinceramente acho que ele não aceitará isso, então tentarei esquecer Harry de outro jeito.

Só você mesmo viu, Mione! – elas sorriram.

Vou escrever agora mesmo. - Pegou pergaminho e sua pena preferida e junto com a amiga tentou achar as palavras certas para dizer aquilo ao misterioso garoto. Depois que terminaram Hermione e Gina desceram para colocar a carta, mas Harry estava no salão comunal.

E então, vamos jantar? – ele perguntou naturalmente. Hermione ficou meio sem jeito, mas então Gina disse:

Claro. Cadê o Rony? – queria poder usar telepatia naquele momento e mandar Hermione esconder a carta, mas está com o surpresa pela presença de Harry ali nem lembrava daquilo. "Burra, deveria ter deixado isso para mais tarde." – pensou. 

Já foi. Ele queria ver a Luna. Ei Mione, que é isso eim? – perguntou apontando para a carta. Com certeza era a resposta para ele, mas ele precisava disfarçar.

Isso! Nada não Harry. – Harry agora divertia-se do desespero dela, lembrou-se de quando fora ele que estava assim no expresso de Hogwarts.

Como nada? Anda, deixa eu ver. – e se aproximou da amiga. Mas Gina foi mais rápida e puxou Harry pelo braço.

Larga de ser curioso Harry. Você é super indiscreto sabia? Pedi pra Mione entregar uma carta minha para um garoto, mas não era para todo mundo ficar sabendo. – mentiu para o garoto. Esse deduzindo que pela cara que Hermione tinha feito não era carta de Gina, e sim a resposta dela. Que teria escrito? A curiosidade tomou conta da sua mente.

Eles saíram em direção ao salão principal. Lá já estavam Rony e Luna, que se era possival pareciam ainda mais apaixonados. Hermione já tinha guardado a carta e fazia de tudo para parecer calma e esquecer que quase Harry lera aquela carta. Gina ainda pensara no que aconteceu no salão principal. Harry parecia muito calmo, como se já soubesse tudo aquilo. Talvez fosse tudo impressão dela, mas talvez fosse ele que de fato mandou a carta e estava tentando disfarçar. Pensava em tudo aquilo muito concentrada que nem reparou que estava olhando em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Quando se deu conta disso notou que estava olhando para Malfoy, especificamente. Este, por sua vez, retribuía o olhar, mas de forma tímida. Ela deu um sorrisinho que ele também retribuiu, e começou a comer. Malfoy tinha mudado muito, não era mais grosseiro, nem xingava os que não eram nascidos bruxos, nem insultava mais as outras pessoas. Era realmente melhor assim, pensou ela. "Mas por que estou pensando nele", balançou a cabeça como se isso fosse afastar aqueles pensamentos, o que não aconteceu, pois ele continuava a olha-la, que disfarçadamente dava umas olhadinhas também.

Antes que Harry ou Rony terminasse o jantar Hermione disse que já tinha terminado e estava muito cansada. Aproveitaria para colocar aquela carta, antes que todos voltassem para a torre da Grifinória. 

Boa noite Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna. – ela disse já levantando.

Boa noite. – os dois garotos e Luna responderam. Gina ainda estava perdida nos seus pensamentos sobre a mudança de Malfoy.

Gina! - a garota deu um pequeno pulo e olhou para a amiga que riu da situação. Ela vira a troca de olhares algumas vezes entre Gina e Draco. "Se eu não posso esconder nada dela, ela nem se fala" Boa noite Mione. – Gina respondeu meio sem graça ao ver a cara de Hermione – "Com certeza ela notou", pensou a garota.

Boa! – então Hermione saiu do salão principal. Andou mais rápido que o normal até a Torre da Grifinória e após passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, notou que o salão comunal estava vazio. "Perfeito!" – pensou. Foi até a estante próxima a lareira e tirando o envelope do bolso, como pediu o garoto ela colocou o envelope embaixo do segundo castiçal, contando da direita para a esquerda. Era o local perfeito. Ninguém, além daquela pessoa pensaria em mexer ali. Tinha outros objetos bruxos ali, alguns livros e diversos castiçais. Depois que fez o que pretendia lembrou-se de algo que queria muito, mas devido aquela carta teve que deixar para depois, e agora era o momento perfeito: um banho quentinho para relaxar.

N/A: Oii, prontinho ai o quarto capitulo! Desculpa a demora, ok: )) espero que estejam curtindo a fic! Agradeço a todos que leram e tb comentarammm! Valeuzzzzzzzz! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	5. Tranquilidade suspeita

5) Tranqüilidade suspeita

Harry e Rony chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória quase meia hora depois que Hermione. Sentaram-se em um dos sofás próximos à lareira e esperaram até poderem pegar a resposta da amiga. Alguns garotos do segundo e terceiro ano que já estavam lá, depois de uns cinco minutos subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios. Aproveitaram que ficaram sozinho e Harry foi até a estante, suspendeu o castiçal e dessa maneira pegou a carta de Hermione.

Vamos pro nosso dormitório. É mais seguro. – disse Rony. Harry apenas assentiu e os dois rumaram para seus dormitórios. Este também ainda estava vazio, o que facilitou a leitura da carta. Harry a abriu, começou a ler, mas foi interrompido por Rony – Ei, também quero saber o que tem ai. – falou um pouco aborrecido pelo amigo tê-lo esquecido durante a leitura. 

Desculpa – disse Harry. Ele então começou a ler em voz alta, de modo que Rony na cama dele pode ouvir tudo que Hermione havia escrito.

"Alguém que me gosta muito,  
Confesso que hesitei muito em responder sua carta, pois havia a possibilidade de ser tudo uma brincadeira. Convencida de que isso seria meio improvável, mudei de idéia. É interessante seu novo método de conquista, mas não sei se ele irá funcionar. Achei que seria mais justo com você se soubesse que meu coração já tem dono, então será mais difícil me conquistar. Entretanto não é um amor correspondido, e esse tem me machucado muito, portanto decidi que devo esquecê-lo. Se acha que seria capaz de me fazer esquecer esse amor (informo que será difícil, essa pessoa é mais que especial pra mim), aceito que me conquiste, até mesmo desse seu jeito diferente. Esperei sua resposta.  
Beijo,  
Hermione Granger."

Quando Harry terminou de ler, Rony estava boquiaberto. A reação de Harry não era muito diferente. Nunca souberam daquele amor da amiga que pelo visto parecia muito forte. Como não perceberam?

Eu não acredito, cara! – Rony falou espantado.

Confesso que nem eu. Quem será? Por que nunca nos contou? – Harry agora parecia aborrecido, será que a amiga não confiava neles?

Não faço idéia de quem seja, agora porque não nos contou deve ser porque é mulher, aí você sabe como é...só falam dessas coisas entre si, a Gina por exemplo é que deve saber.

Mas pelo que tinha na carta ela não era correspondida e estava sofrendo. Ela podia ter pedido nossa ajuda. – Harry disse, ainda parecia magoado. Não esperava aquela atitude dela, ainda mais porque ele sempre lhe contara tudo.

Eu ia arrebentar a cara desse idiota, por fazer-la sofrer.

Quem não gostaria dela? Como ele não a corresponde? Eu aqui querendo que ela goste de mim, e um outro desperdiçando o amor dela.

E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony. Harry pensou um pouco. Tinha ficado surpreso, magoado, aborrecido, mas lembrando-se de uma passagem da carta agora estava feliz.

Eu vou tentar Rony. Ela quer esquecer essa pessoa que está magoado-a, e eu além de não querer vê-la triste, também quero namorar com ela. – agora sorria. Pegou um pergaminho ao lado de sua cama e uma pena. – Vou responder agora mesmo e amanha quando tiver uma chance coloco no dormitório dela de novo.

É isso ai! Com certeza você vai conseguir. Vamos lá, começa aí a falar o que você quer escrever dessa vez. – E assim começaram a escrever a nova carta. Demoraram quase uma hora, até que acharam boa o suficiente e Harry passou a limpo. Depois foram dormir.

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram tomar café da manhã. A manhã não era o momento adequado para entregar aquela carta, pois muitas garotas permaneciam nos dormitórios até mais tarde. Hermione achou Harry um pouco estranho, este estava preocupado com os sentimentos da amiga e por isso a olhava com ternura enquanto está comia sua torta de abóbora.

Harry, o que foi? – perguntou quando engoliu um pedaço do bolo. Esse tentou disfarçar.

Nada não. – respondeu.

Tem certeza? – Rony comia com tanta vontade que nem percebeu que os amigos estavam conversando.

Eu só queria saber se você poderá me ajudar nas lições. – mentiu.

Claro Harry. Vocês devem estar com um monte de lições acumuladas não é? – disse olhando feio pra Rony que enchia a boca de torta de abóbora. – Quando terminarmos aqui, se quiser podemos ir para a biblioteca.

Perfeito. – respondeu aliviado por ela ter acreditado. 

Terminaram de comer e seguiram em direção a biblioteca. Chegando lá escolheram uma mesa e começaram a estudar. Hermione esqueceu um livro que ela disse que ajudaria bastante e foi pega-lo no seu dormitório. Depois que chegou a torre da Grifinória foi até seu dormitório, e pegou o livro. Aproveitou para ver se tinham-lhe respondido, mas não encontrou nenhuma carta. "Será que ele desistiu?" – pensou. Sem demorar mais voltou para a biblioteca. Em seu caminho passou pela sala do professor Lupin, que voltou a ensinar DACT. Pôde vê-lo conversando com professora Minerva e não pôde deixar de ouvir uma parte da conversa.

Estamos preocupados, Remo – dizia a professora.

Também estou achando esse sumiço de Você-sabe-quem muito suspeito. – respondeu Lupin. Quando ouviu aquilo, resolveu parar e ouvir tudo. Sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas achava importante manter Harry informado.

Dumbledore acha que talvez ele esteja armando alguma emboscada, talvez para atrair Potter. – disse a professora preocupada.

Por essa razão as proteções desse castelo foram aumentadas. Acredito que aqui ele estará protegido.

Temos que mantê-lo sempre aqui. Dumbledore fez certo de proibir as visitas a Hogsmeaed. Os alunos é que não ficaram muito satisfeitos.

É para o bem de todos. Essa tranqüilidade em que estamos no momento é muito suspeita. Os comensais parecem ter desaparecido, e o mesmo podemos dizer de Você-sabe-quem. Ele pode estar realmente aprontando alguma e todo cuidado é pouco. – eles ficaram em silêncio. Hermione ouvia tudo com atenção. A professora então pareceu que ia sair da sala, e ela teve que sair rápido e discretamente dali para que não fosse vista. Foi quase correndo para a biblioteca. Ela então disse: 

Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu ouvir da professora Minerva e professor Lupin. – Rony rindo disse:

E desde quando você escuta a conversa dos outros Mione? Isso é coisa que monitora faça? – perguntou provocando a amiga. 

Deste que seja algo importante para meus amigos. – Rony parou de rir. – Estavam falando sobre Voldermot. – agora ele fez uma careta. – Pelo amor de Deus Rony quando é que você vai parar com isso?

E o que disseram Mione? – Harry perguntou interessado. Lembrou-se então que ainda não havia contado sobre a profecia aos amigos.

Estavam preocupados porque Voldermot está muito quieto sabe? Os comensais não tem mais aprontado, é como se estivéssemos em paz. Por isso reforçaram a segurança do castelo e vão proibir a ida a Hogsmeaed.

Não podem fazer isso. – Rony disse. Harry apenas ouvia atento.

Claro que podem. Eles acham que sair do castelo não é seguro. Principalmente você viu, Sr. Potter. Nada de sair do castelo, principalmente se for sozinho. – alertou para o amigo. Ela parecia preocupada.

Não precisa se preocupar Mione, não vou fazer nenhuma besteira dessa vez. – lembrou-se de Sirius e ficou um pouco triste. Percebendo que Harry estava diferente ela falou:

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só acho que você deve ter cuidado, pois Voldermot deve estar aprontando alguma.

Certo. – ele ainda continuou meio cabisbaixo. Hermione os ajudou nos deveres. Tinham deixado quase tudo pro fim de semana e ela não pode deixar de dar uma bronca neles:

Quando é que vocês vão tomar jeito? – dizia enquanto corrigia uma lição de Historia da Magia de Rony. A manhã voou e eles foram almoçar, deixando ainda algumas tarefas para a tarde, que de acordo com Rony seria tão chata quanto fora a manhã.

Gina que passara a manhã estudando no salão comunal da Grifinória, resolveu dar uma pausa para almoçar. Quando voltava do almoço deu de cara com Malfoy.

Oi. Boa tarde Weasley. – ele disse.

Olá Malfoy, boa tarde. – ela queria sair logo dali, desde que estudara com ele ficava sempre pensando em como ele estava diferente.

E como tem sido suas aulas de Poções. – parecia interessado.

Estão bem melhor agora. Confesso que tenho que te agradecer. – disse. – Agora tenho que ir, tenho outras coisas para estudar. – foi andando. Ele a seguiu.

Será que não quer minha ajuda novamente? – ele também não parava de pensar na garota. Faria de tudo para conquista-la, ela era tão especial.

Acho que não.

Eu aprenderia qualquer matéria, é só pedir, só pra te ajudar e poder ficar perto de você. – ele andou amis rápido que ela e parou na sua frente. Ela o olhava assustada. O que ele estava tentando fazer?

Por que está fazendo isso Malfoy? – tinha curiosidade no jeito de falar, mas agora sua voz estava mais doce.

Por que eu quero poder ficar sempre ao seu lado. – ele atreveu-se a tocar seu rosto, ela deixou. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que ele disse: - E então? Posso ficar com você?

Você poderia perguntar de outro jeito Draco. – ela ficou um pouco vermelha por ter dito aquilo. Entendendo o que a garota quis dizer ele aproximou-se aos poucos dela ainda acariciando seu rosto. Passou a outra mão pelos seus cabelos e foi aproximando bem devagar seu rosto do dela, o que fez tanto seu coração quanto o de Gina dispararem. E ele a beijou. Foi um beijo lento, demorado, cheio de carinho. Foi capaz de transmitir o que estavam sentindo. Um sentimento totalmente novo para ambos. Quando terminaram olharam-se de novo. Ele a abraçou com cuidado e carinho. Depois a afastou um pouco e olhando para seus olhos perguntou:

Será que você namoraria comigo Gina? – perguntou ansioso. Sabia que seria difícil devido as diversas brigas do passado, mas a resposta dela o fez ir ao céu de felicidade. 

Com certeza. – e voltaram a se beijar. Ele, no entanto parou o beijo e olhando para ela disse:

Ei mocinha, não ia estudar? – ela sorriu.

Eu vou estudar. Mas eu preciso de uma ajuda sabe...estou cheia de duvidas em quase todas as matérias. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Será que você conhece alguém que poderia me ajudar?

Conheço. Só que ele cobra pelos seus serviços. Beijos e abraços como formas de pagamento está bom para você? – sorria para ela.

Perfeito. Você me espera enquanto pego meus livros?

Claro. – ela foi e pegou seus livros. Depois foram em direção à biblioteca, lá viram Rony, Hermione e Harry e acenou para eles. Rony pareceu um pouco aborrecido, mas não foi motivo para discussão. Hermione percebeu o sorriso no rosto da amiga e sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Não via a hora de poder perguntar-lhe tudo.

Harry depois que falaram sobre Voldermot ficou um pouco triste. Resolveu terminar os outros exercícios depois e foi para seu dormitório. Os amigos sabiam que devia ser saudade de Sirius, então preferiram deixa-lo um pouco sozinho. Harry chegou no seu dormitório e involuntariamente pegou o seu medalhão e logo estava vendo seus pais e Sirius. Como sentia a falta deles. Faria o máximo para nunca mais perder alguém que amava. Logo a imagem do medalhão se tornou a de Hermione. Morreria se a perdesse, pensou. Balançou a cabeça. Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Olhou para a carta que deveria ser entregue a amiga e a pegou. Resolveu levar agora para o dormitório. Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e foi até lá. Teve que esperar uma menina que estava se penteando, mas assim que ela saiu colocou em cima do travesseiro de Hermione. Deixou o quarto e voltou para o seu. Estava cansado e sem fome, tentaria então dormir agora mesmo.

Rony depois também resolveu deixar o resto das lições para o dia seguite, e foi comer algo antes de ir para o dormitório. Hermione decidiu esperar Gina, mas percebendo que aquele "estudo" da amiga talvez demorasse muito, resolveu que iria dormir. No dia seguinte perguntaria a Gina, sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Mlafoy. Não estava com fome, sentia-se mal por ter feito Harry sentir-se culpado novamente. Há tempos ele não ficava daquele jeito. Entrou no quarto, sentou na sua cama, os pensamentos em Harry, fizeram com que ela nem percebesse o envelope em cima do seu travesseiro. Só quando ela deitou que sentiu algo estranho. Quando olhou notou que amassou um pouco a carta. Mas então sentiu seu coração disparar. Que será que ele respondeu? Será que tinha desistido dela? Abriu com cuidado. Sentiu o cheiro de rosas que vinha do pergaminho e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Como ele era romântico, pensou. Começou a ler o pergaminho que dizia:

"Querida Hermione,  
Admito que fiquei um pouco chateado com sua resposta. Não só porque seu coração já tem dono, como também pelo fato desse garoto ser um idiota (desculpe a ofensa) por não corresponder seu amor. Por outro lado, isso me deu a chance de ficar com você, pois digo que aceito tentar fazer esquecer dele. Farei de tudo para conseguir você para mim. Sempre vou te escrever, quero saber sempre como estas e que tens feito. Farei o possível para ser o único no seu coração.  
Com carinho,  
Alguém que te gosta muito."

O coração de Hermione ainda batia acelerado. Nunca tinham escrito nada parecido com isso para ela antes. Harry sempre foi gentil, com certeza se namorassem seria o mais gentil dos namorados, mas como eram só amigos suas gentilezas não passam de gestos de amizade. E aquele garoto além de querer namorar com ela, tinha o jeito parecido com o de Harry, e fora isso dele que lhe conquistara. Tratou de responder ao garoto e depois saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal. Teve que fingir pegar um dos livros da estante para colocar sua carta embaixo do segundo castiçal. Depois voltou para seu dormitório. Depois de tomar um banho, foi se deitar. Cochilou um pouco, mas acordou em seguida. Não conseguia dormir. Resolveu então ir até o salão comunal ler um pouco. Pegou um de seus grossos livros e desceu.

N/A: Quinto capitulo ai p vcs, espero q curtam! Agradeço ai a Mione03, Mione G. Potter RJ e a Nathoca Malfoy pelos comentariosss! Valeuzzz! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	6. Conversas no salão comunal

6) Conversas no salão comunal

Hermione desceu na intenção de ler o livro que estava nas mãos, mas ao se sentar, Gina apareceu pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Ela tentou fingir que não viu a amiga e apressou os passos, mas Hermione fez questão de chamá-la. Ela então foi em direção a amiga com um sorriso de quem aprontou algo no rosto. Hermione então disse:

Pode começar a me contar Gina Weasley. – a amiga sorriu. Sabia que Hermione já tinha percebido que estava começando a gostar de Malfoy.

Claro, sei que não conseguiria te esconder isso por mais dez minutos. – Hermione riu. – Bem, eu e o Draco estamos namorando. 

Namorando? Mas já? Pensei que você ainda não tinha certeza se gostava dele.

E não tinha. Mas hoje, quando demos nosso primeiro beijo minha duvidas foram todas embora. Percebi que realmente estou apaixonada por ele. – respondeu. Se Harry a visse diria que mais uma foi contaminada com o tal do "olhar apaixonado".

Fico feliz por você amiga. – disse e abraçou Gina. Só que Gina percebeu que Hermione não parecia feliz.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

Ele me respondeu.

Respondeu? E ai, que ele disse?

Ele foi todo gentil comigo, disse que tentaria me conquistar, mesmo sabendo que gosto de outro.

Mas então você deveria estar feliz não é Mione?

É que eu não tenho certeza se quero esquecer o Harry. – disse cabisbaixa.

Mione, se você não quer contar tudo para o Harry pra que ficar se torturando? Acho que o melhor a fazer é tentar esquece-lo mesmo. E você não disse que esse garoto pareci ser uma graça?

Aí é que está Gina, tenho medo de me iludir, porque de certa forma o jeito dele pareci com o de Harry, e não gostar do garoto por quem ele é, e sim porque ele é parecido com o Harry.

E se ele for o Harry?

Ah, Gina de novo com isso. É claro que não é o Harry.

Não sei como pode ter tanta certeza...

Harry não faria isso comigo. Ele me falaria.

Mas ele disse que é tímido lembra?

Mas aí é diferente. Se fosse o Harry ele estaria de certa forma me enganando com esse disfarce e acho que ele jamais faria isso.

Tudo bem. Já que acha que não é o Harry, mas você gosta do jeito dele e encontrou nesse garoto acho que deveria aproveitar e parar com essa bobagem.

Eu não sei. Vou continuar me correspondendo então para ver o que acontece.

É o melhor que tem a fazer. Vou dormir agora que estou cansada. Boa noite. – disse Gina.

Boa noite. – Gina foi para o dormitório das garotas, mas Hermione continuou ali. Ainda não tinha sono e decidiu que agora leira seu livro. Antes foi até a estante e viu que sua carta ainda estava lá.

Harry achou que já estaria na hora de pegar a carta. Com certeza não haveria mais ninguém no salão comunal. Ele estava indo quando viu Hermione. "Droga, esqueci minha capa", pensou. Era tarde demais Hermione já tinha visto que ele estava ali, e tudo que pôde fazer foi descer, tentaria pegar a carta depois. 

Harry? Que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou. Ele demorou um pouco pra responder e gaguejou um pouco.

Eu? Na-nada não Mione. – ficou nervoso. Que diria? se ela relacionasse sua presença ali a carta?

Nada? – Hermione parecia desconfiada. Lembrou-se então da carta. Será? Será que Gina tinha razão? Será que Harry era o garoto? Por um momento seu coração bateu mais forte.

Fiquei sem sono, e você? – finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e falar naturalmente.

Também estava sem sono e vim ler. – "Suspeito, muito suspeito", ela pensou. Ele sentou ao seu lado. O coração dela disparou ainda mais, e o dele também. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para declarar-se, mas o medo ainda era mais forte, ainda mais agora que sabia que ela gostava de outro.

Harry, você está saindo com alguém? – ela perguntou. Tinha que saber se era ele. Harry não esperava aquela pergunta, mas lembrou do Rony disse.

Saindo não, mas estou gostando de alguém sim. –respondeu o mais natural possível. Se fosse ele com certeza não diria aquilo. Ela ia perguntar quem era, mas ele foi mais rápido – E você Mione, está gostando de alguém. – ela corou.

Eu?

Sim, você! Você está gostando de alguém? – agora Harry irritou-se um pouco. Será que seria capaz de mentir ali na cara dele? Ela hesitou em responder, mas não poderia mentir para ele afinal ele lhe fora sincero.

Estou sim Harry. – fugiu do olhar dele.

E posso saber quem é? – ele perguntou

Eu posso saber de quem você está gostando também? – Harry não esperava por isso. Calou-se. – Pelo visto também preferi não contar.

Instalou-se um silencio no salão. Harry então decidiu dizer algo: 

Vamos esquecer isso, ok?

Certo. – ela sorriu.

Mione.

Oi? – ela se virou para olhá-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam ainda mais lindos aquela noite. Mas ela percebeu uma angustia dentro deles.

Eu queria te contar uma coisa. Na verdade pro Rony também, mas como ele está dormindo vou contar logo para você. – ele pausou.

Fala logo Harry, estou ficando preocupada.

É sobre a profecia. Mesmo tendo sido quebrada eu sei o que ela dizia.

Mas como?

Dumbledore ouvia a muito tempo. Ela dizia que eu...

O que Harry, por favor não faça suspense. – pediu Hermione.

Dizia que eu ou Voldermot teremos que morrer, um pela mão do outro, pois não podemos viver, enquanto o outro também vive. – Harry olhou para baixo. Hermione sentiu uma dor imensa no seu coração. Não conseguia pensar que poderia perder Harry. Então uma lagrima rolou em seu rosto. Quando Harry virou-se para encara-la viu que ela chorava. Ele a abraçou. Ela agora chorava mais.

Você vai conseguir Harry, eu sei que vai.

Shh...não quero que chore por mim. - Ele agora enxugava as lagrimas do rosto dela.

Eu não agüentaria te perder Harry. – o coração do garoto acelerou. Estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo?

Você não vai me perder Mione. Eu prometo que vou conseguir, por você.

Promete? – seu rosto estava muito próximo do dele. Mais uma vez poderiam se beijar, mas se controlaram.

Prometo. – ele a abraçou. Não perderia para Voldermot. Não deixaria que ele a separasse de mais ninguém que amava. Lutaria com todas suas foiças e depois poderia viver em paz com Hermione.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Era bom ficar assim. O perfume de Harry era tão bom que Hermione poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Mas ai ela começou a ficar com sono, finalmente ele chegara.

Harry, eu vou dormir, ok?

Certo. Boa noite Mi. – e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Boa noite.

Prometa-me que não ficará chorando por isso. – pediu enquanto ela se afastava.

Prometo que vou tentar. – ela tentou sorrir e saiu. Não queria chorar mais na frente de Harry, mas era isso que queria fazer. Não conseguia parar de pensar que podia perdê-lo algum dia. Deitou-se, puxou a cortina da sua cama, e chorou.

Harry sentia-se mais aliviado por ter contado. Agora só faltava Rony. Amanha mesmo faria isso, pensou. Foi até a estante pegou a carta e subiu. Ao lê-la sentiu-se feliz.

"Alguém que me gosta muito,  
Que bom que não desistiu de mim. Vou tentar esquecer aquele garoto mesmo, porque jamais poderíamos ficar juntos. Já posso dizer que gostei do seu jeito, você pareci ser um garoto legal. Esperarei suas cartas. Vou querer saber também como você está e o que gosta de fazer.  
Beijo,  
Hermione Granger."

Harry deitou-se e colocou o pergaminho próximo do peito. Como a amava. Não via a hora de poder contar-lhe tudo e poder beijá-la de uma vez. Pegou mais uma vez seu medalhão e via agora a Hermione.


	7. Dúvidas

7) Dúvidas

Os dias estavam passando muito rápido. Logo na segunda-feira Dumbledore avisou os alunos sobre o cancelamento de todos os fins de semana em Hogsmeaed. Ouve protesto de muitos alunos, mas nada fez Dumbledore mudar de opinião. Ele os advertiu do perigo que poderiam correr, já que Voldermot agora estava mais forte do que antes. O namoro de Rony e Luna ia as mil maravilhas, e o mesmo podia se dizer de Draco e Gina. Harry continuava a escrever para Hermione, nem sempre podia escrever todos os dias, mas a cada carta seu amor por ela aumentava. Essa, no entanto, estava adorando as cartas do seu "admirador", mas não conseguia tirar Harry de seus pensamentos, ainda mais depois que soube da profecia. Rony quando soube ficou assustado, mas encarajou Harry e disse que lutaria ao seu lado.

O tempo passou e logo chegaria o natal. Muitos viajariam, mas como sempre havia aqueles que ficavam no castelo. Lupin sugeriu que eles fossem para o Largo Grimmald, mas Harry preferiu ficar, desta maneira Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram para fazer companhia aos amigos. Harry estava agoniado, tinha que comprar os presentes dos amigos, mas com a proibição não fazia idéia de como o faria. Então se lembrou de Hagrid, faria uma lista e pediria a ele para comprar. Listou o presente de todos. Pronto, agora faltava o mais difícil: o de Hermione. Alias, "os" de Hermione. Afinal ele teria que dar presente por dois. Queria dar algo especial, para agradecer o medalhão que recebera de aniversário, mas que ao mesmo tempo não demonstrasse que gostava dela mais que uma amiga. Nossa, isso era difícil! Decidiu que como Harry daria um livro. Não sabia bem qual, pediria ajuda a Hagrid nisso também. Mas e como o garoto das cartas, o que daria? Agora estava mais difícil ainda! Finalmente optou por um par de brincos. Mas não podia pedir isso a Hagrid. Decidiu que os presentes de Hermione pediria a Tonks para comprar.

Então pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a ela, pedindo que o ajudasse. Pediu uma opinião sobre que livro poderia dar, e pediu para que escolhecesse o par de brincos mais bonitos que ela achasse, não importava o preço. Pensou em entregar a Edwiges, mas o perigo de interceptação de uma carta endereçada a Ordem era muito alto. Decidiu que pediria a Hagrid. Naquela noite foi até a sua cabana com sua capa de invisibilidade. Não podia ir com Hermione, ela não poderia saber dos presentes, e Rony estava com a Luna. Chegando lá Hagrid o mandou entrar:

Harry o que está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais à noite? – perguntou enquanto oferecia uma xícara de chá, que Harry recusou.

Eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu precisava lhe pedir um favor. – pediu meio envergonhado.

Claro, Harry, pode falar.

Como não podemos mais ir a Hogsmeaed, não tenho onde comprar meus presentes de Natal. Será que você poderia comprar para mim?

Posso sim Harry. – deu um grande sorriso por trás daquela imensa barba.

Obrigado. Aqui está a lista.

Oh, Harry, não precisava presente pra mim não. – falou ao passar os olhos na lista. Este sorriu.

E eu queria pedir para você entregar isto aqui a Tonks. Eu ia mandar por Edwiges, mas achei perigoso.

Claro, entregarei.

São presentes também, ai quando ela comprá-los você poderia trazer junto com os outros?

Ok. Mas por que não dá que eu mesmo compro? – perguntou curioso.

É que...sao presentes para uma garota, aí achei que ela saberia o que seria melhor.

Ah. Mas deve ser uma garota especial, porque estou vendo aqui nessa lista Gina Weasley e ela também é uma garota. – Harry corou um pouco e sorriu. Harry percebeu que ele ficara constrangido e apenas sorriu. – Ok, Harry. Comprarei seus presentes. Antes do Natal você os terá.

Obrigad Hagrid.

Você deveria ir agora. Se alguém te pega do lado de fora de dá uma detenção. – alertou Hagrid.

Certo. Tchau.

Tchau, Harry.

Harry voltou para o castelo com cuidado. Como já era inverno, a neve cobria o chão fora do castelo, formando um enorme tapete branco. Ele parou por um momento, sentiu uma leve pontada na cicatriz e sentiu como se alguém o observasse. Decidu ignorar, deveria ser sua imaginação. Harry estava com frio e foi rápido para a torre da Grifinória. Ficaria um pouco perto da lareira para se esquentar e depois subiria. Chegando lá ele viu que o salão não estava vazio como imaginava. Hermione estava lá, e quando o viu começou a falar, quase gritando, parecia preocupada:

ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA HARRY POTTER!

Mione, fala baixo senão você vai acordar todo mundo. – ela então percebeu que estava realmente muito alterada.

Desculpe. – falou em tom normal agora.

O que foi? Por que você está assim? – foi em direção a lareira, queria se esquentar.

Por que Harry? Será que você não sabe? Você simplesmente some, Rony disse que você não estava lá em cima, e você me pergunta nessa tranqüilidade por que estou assim? – ia começar a gritar de novo, mas se controlou.

Desculpa Mione. Não queria te preocupar. Eu fui até o Hagrid, conversar um pouco. – não poderia mentir, ela viu a capa de invisibilidade em sua mão.

Uma hora dessas Harry? Você é louco? Com Voldermot por ai? – ela começou a chorar. Harry então foi até ela e a abraçou. Como era bom abraça-la.

Mione, não chore, por favor.

Como não vou chorar Harry, se você se arrisca assim? Você prometeu que não ia me deixar.

E não vou Mione. Eu precisava ir até Hagrid. Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Não farei mais isso não. Desculpa, ta? Ela ainda chorava. Ele limpou mais uma vez seu rosto e quando ela se acalmou disse.

Desculpa Harry, mas eu ando muito preocupada com você.

Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas não chora mais não. Sei que você é linda até mesmo chorando, mas prefiro você sorrindo – Hermione corou. Harry também. Saiu sem querer, não pretendia dizer aquilo.

Agora que sei que você está bem vou dormir. Boa noite. – foi em direção ao dormitório. Por que Harry dizia esse tipo de coisa? Ela achava que ele apenas gostava dela como amiga, mas diversas vezes ele já falou coisas de duplo sentido que estavam deixando-a confusa. E ainda tinha o garoto da carta. Cada vez mais gostava dele, mas Harry permanecia no seu coração. 

Quando Hermione saiu ele foi até a estante ver se tinha alguma correspondência para ele. E lá estava uma cartinha dela. Ele a pegou, sequer esperou chegar no dormitório, foi abrindo pelo caminho:

"Alguém que me gosta muito,  
Adorei aquela poesia. Ela é linda. Realmente é triste quando amamos alguém e não somos correspondidos do mesmo jeito. Acho que nos aproximamos nesse ponto, não é? Você é um garoto muito especial sabia? Sabe...eu gostaria de te conhecer. Por que sempre foge quando falo sobre isso? Qual o problema de nos vermos? Se isso é por causa da sua aparência, saibas que não sou uma garota superficial. Eu já gosto de você pelo que você é, e isso para mim já é o mais importante. Quando mudar de idéia é só falar ok?  
Beijos,  
Hermione Granger"

Estava ficando dificil adiar esse encontro. Mas não tinha certeza se ela já gostava dele o suficiente para contar a verdade. Ficou pensado. Será que já estava na hora de arriscar a amizade deles? Em seu dormitório, Hermione lembrava do abraço de Harry. Será que o outro garoto a abraçaria daquele jeito, será que teria sempre aquele perfume inebriante? Ainda não tinha certeza se já o amava tanto quanto amava Harry. Talvez não tivesse certeza se um dia seria capaz de amar alguém na mesma intensidade. Quando o amor verdadeiro chega na vida da gente, mesmo que ele não dê certo ele deixa marcas permanentes. Alem disso, não importa quanto tempo passe, pareci que o amor nunca irá diminuir. Era isso que Hermione sentia por Harry. Um amor verdadeiro, que mesmo que ela não ficasse com ele, estaria sempre em seu coração.


	8. Presentes de Natal

**Presentes de Natal**

**Agora já estavam na semana do Natal, que nesse ano seria num sábado. Harry já estava preocupado com a demora de Hagrid. E se Tonks não achasse o que ele pedira? O que faria? Não parava de pensar nisso quando Rony interrompeu seus pensamentos. br br br br **

** Ei, Harry? Acorda cara, a aula já acabou. – ele já estava de pé. Harry estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu que a aula tinha terminado. Levantou-se também, mas nesse momento Snape parou ao seu lado. br br br br **

** Se fosse você Potter prestaria mais atenção em minhas aulas. Não vou facilitar sua vida só porque você é o Harry Potter. – falou com voz fria, em tom de despreso. E saiu resmungando – Insolente como o pai. br br br br **

** O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, enquanto saiam da sala. br br br br **

** Estou preocupado, até agora o Hagrid não voltou com os presentes de Natal. br br br br **

** Ah. Se você quisesse poderia ter pedido pra mim. Eu mandaria uma coruja para mamãe e ela compraria. br br br br **

** Não queria dar trabalho, sei que ela já vai comprar os seus e os de Gina. br br br br **

** Não seria trabalho algum. br br br br **

** Agora não tem mais jeito. Só espero que ele volte a tempo. – eles foram em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Por sorte aquela era a ultima aula do dia, e agora poderiam descansar. Hermione já estava no salão com Gina, elas discutiam animadas, mas cessaram a conversa quando eles se aproximaram. br br br br **

** Até que enfim chegaram. Vamos jantar de uma vez. – disse Gina enquanto se levantava. br br br br **

** Vão na frente, eu preciso pegar pegar uma coisa no dormitório. – disse Harry. Na verdade ele queria colocar a correspondecia de Hermione em seu dormitório. Quando saíram do salão comunal ele foi depressa e pegou a carta e a capa de invisibilidade. Depois foi até o dormitório dela. Ia somente colocar a carta sobre o traveseiro, mas viu alguns embrulhos ao lado da cama da garota. "Devem ser os presentes de Natal", pensou. Foi até eles e olhou com cuidado. Em cada embrulho tinha um nome ao lado. Quase todos eram livros, o que não surpreendeu o garoto. Viu o que tinha o seu nome, com certeza era um livro. br br br br **

**Mas o único que não parecia um livro lhe chamou atenção. O que seria? Será pro garoto que ela gosta? Questionou-se. Aproximou-se do pacote, era pequeno e pode ver escrito nele: "Alguém que me gosta muito". Harry não acreditou. Ela comprou um presente para ele! Bem, com certeza ela daria um presente a Harry Potter, seu amigo, mas não pensou que ela se preocuparia em comprar algo pra ele como garoto que gostava dela. Ficou feliz, seu coração batera forte de felicidade. Provavelmente estava dando tudo certo. Ela estava quase se apaixonando de verdade por ele, e logo poderiam ficar juntos. br br br br **

**Foi então que ouviu um barulho. Parecia que alguém estava para entrar no quarto. Agora seu coração disparou de desespero. Não poderiam pega-lo ali. Pegou a capa que tinha jogado na cama de Hermione e se cobriu. Ficou imóvel e tentou controlar a respiração. Pôde então ver quem entrara no quarto, seu coração agora só faltava sair pela boca. Era Hermione, se o pegasse ali seria o fim. Tentava se alcamar, enquanto a garota vinha em sua direção. Ela pegou algo num móvel próximo a sua cama. Harry estava contra a parede do outro lado da cama. Foi então que ela se virou e viu a carta. Agora seu coração é que disparou. Pegou-a com cuidado, e começou a ler. br br br br **

"**Querida Hermione,**

**Receio que ainda não é o momento de nos encontrarmos. Quero que tenhas certeza dos seus sentimentos antes que isso possa acontecer, mas tenha certeza que quero tanto, ou até mais que você que esse dia chegue logo. Não vejo a hora de poder tê-la nos meus braços e beijar esses lábios rosados que a tanto tempo desejo. Suas cartas são a minha felicidade nesse momento, breve (espero que muito breve) minha felicidade seja você por completo.**

**Beijo,**

**Alguém que te gosta muito." br br br br **

**Hermione que já estava sentada agora se deitou sorrindo. Era tão bom se sentir amada daquele jeito. Harry que a observava estava sorrindo por presensiar o efeito que as cartas causavam na amiga. Ela suspirava enquanto relia a carta. Pensava em como seria perfeito se aquelas cartas pudessem ser de Harry. Era incrível como mesmo não querendo pensar nele, ele povoava seus pensamentos. Principalmente quando também pensava no outro garoto. Suas duvidas tornavam-se ainda maiores agora que achava que seus sentimentos pelo novo garoto estavam ficando mais fortes. Esperaria mais um pouco, antes de falar isso pra ele. br br br br **

**Decidiu escrever logo pra ele, antes de voltar ao salão principal e enquanto Hermione escrevia Harry começava a se agoniar. Estava começando a ficar com fome. Talvez devesse tentar sair agora, enquanto ela escrevia, mas hesitou antes. Não agüentando mais ficar ali resolveu arriscar. Ela escrevia com tanta atenção, massava alguns pergaminhos e recomeçava que nada perceberia. Ele foi devagar. Passou pela garota com cuidado, essa sentiu algo, parecia p perfume de Harry, mas ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar alguns pensamentos, "Acho que estou passando tempo demais com o Harry". Ele saia cuidadosamente do dormitório, quando chegou a porta foi surpreendido por Gina, que quase se batera com ele, se esse não desviasse. br br br br **

**Resolveu sair o mais depressa gora, enquanto ouvia Hermione falar para a amiga: "Ele mandou nova carta". Largou a capa de qualquer jeito no seu dormitório, e foi para o salao comunal. Como era de se esperar, Rony ainda comia. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e começou a jantar. br br br br **

** Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia. br br br br **

** Fui entregar a carta, mas Hermione chegou na hora. br br br br **

** Pensei que tinha sido descoberto. Mione disse que tava sem fome, comeu um pouquinho e saiu. Tentei impedi-la, mas ela me ignorou. br br br br **

** Tudo bem, eu consegui sair a tempo. – parecia aliviado. Por pouco a amiga não o encontrava em flagrante.**

**Eles terminaram o jantar e voltaram para o salão comunal. Os outros dias foram tranqüilos para todos, exceto para Harry que não parava de pensar na demora de Hagrid. Na sexta-feira quase todos os alunos que viajariam já tinham partido. Restavam apenas aqueles que passariam o feriado no castelo. br br br br **

**À noite Harry decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid. Só que dessa vez pediu a Rony para que se Hermione perguntasse algo dissesse que ele estava dormindo. Tinha prometido que não sairia, mas precisava saber se Hagrid já havia voltado. Estava com Hermione e Rony no salão comunal, quando essa disse que iria dormir. Aproveitou e disse que faria o mesmo, e quando a amiga saiu, correu ao seu dormitório e pegou sua capa. Quando voltou lembrou ao amigo de que se Hermione voltasse e perguntasse, ele estaria dormindo. br br br br **

**Foi correndo até a cabana. Nevava um pouco e ele estava congelando ali. Bateu a porta, mas essa não ouve resposta. Quando já ia embora ouviu passos. Decidiu esperar e quando a porta se ariu pôde ver Hagrid. br br br br **

** Vamos Harry, entre. – ele disse. Parecia um pouco estranho. br br br br **

** Quando chegou? – perguntou o garoto. br br br br **

** Não faz muito tempo. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? – ele tinha uma experessao diferente. Harry estranhou aquilo, mas nada disse. br br br br **

** Queria saber se tinha voltado. Se trouxe os presentes que pedi. br br br br **

** É claro. – respondeu enquanto se levantava. Pegou um grande embrulho e entregou ao garoto. – Aqui estão. br br br br **

** Obrigado Hagrid. – ele abriu o saco. Estava tudo ali. Viu o presente de Rony, o livro que daria a Gina, o que daria ao próprio Hagrid e o livro de Hermione. Mas faltava o outro presente da garota. br br br br **

** E aqui está o outro. Tonks disse que era para eu ter cuidado, por isso trouxe separadamente. – mostrou um pequeno embrulho a Harry. Enquanto pegava ele entragou o presente de Hagrid, que o pegou, mas pareceu não dar muita importa, apenas agradeceu secamente. br br br br **

** Obrigado. Hagrid, você não gostou do presente que lhe dei? – perguntou intrigado, Hagrid quando vira seu nome na lista pareceu feliz e surpreso, agora estava indiferente ao presente. br br br br **

** Gostei, claro que gostei. – ele pegou e abriu. – Obrigado Harry. – mas Harry sentia que ele não estava sendo sincero. O que aconteceu com Hagrid? Estava muito estranho. br br br br **

** Aconteceu algo Hagrid? – perguntou preocupado. br br br br **

** Não. É melhor você ir agora Harry. – ele resolveu não insistir. Saiu agradecendo mais uma vez ao amigo. br br br br **

**Harry voltou para o castelo pensando. O que teria acontecido? Agora não sentia mais frio, mas por um instante sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Sua cicatriz ardeu. Olhou para todos os lados, como se esperasse encontrar Voldermot a qualquer momento, mas não viu nada. Voltou o mais depressa que pôde para o castelo. Entretanto resolveu não falar nada para os amigos, era quase Natal, não queria preocupá-los. br br br br **

**Entrou em seu dormitório, e largou os outros presentes na cama. Queria apenas ver o que Tonks comprara para Hermione. Junto a ele havia um pergaminho, que Harry leu antes de abrir o embrulho. br br br br **

"**Harry,**

**Sei que me pediu um par de brincos, mas não pude deixar de comprar essa pulseira. Ela é incrível e qualquer garota irá adorar, tenho certeza. Confie em mim.**

**Tonks" br br br br **

**Resolveu confiar na opinião dela, afinal era mulher, deveria saber melhor que ele o que era melhor. Abriu o pacote e viu a pulseira. Era de prata e tinha o que pareciam algumas inscrições antigas. Realmente era bonita e Hermione a adoraria, ainda mais pelas inscrições. Com certeza tentaria decifra-las. Se pudesse mandaria uma coruja naquele momento agradecer a Tonks, mas como era perigoso agradeceria assim que a visse.**

**Agora podia dormir mais tranqüilo, já tinha os presentes em mãos. Deitou em sua cama, mas lembrou de Hagrid. Por que estava daquele jeito? Será que aonteceu algo que ele não podia lhe contar? Ficou pensando nisso até que adormeceu. br br br br **

**Acordou o mais cedo que pode e foi até o quarto de Hermione com sua capa de invisibilidade. Deixou ao lado da garota uma caixinha com a pulseira e um envelope. Quando voltou ao salão principal notou na estante o embrulho que vira um dia no quarto de Hermione. Decidiu pega-lo, mesmo que isso significasse que a garota excluiria todos os garotos que tinham viajado, mas achava que faltava pouco para lhe revelar a verdade. br br br br **

**Subiu com o embrulho e um envelope nas mãos. Preferiu ler o pergaminho antes: br br br br **

"**Alguém que me gosta muito,**

**Desejo-lhe um Feliz Natal. Espero que goste do meu presente, tive muito cuidado em comprá-lo. Deu um pouco de trabalho, minha mãe não conseguia encontrar, mas por fim ela acabou achando. Nesse tempo de guerra achei que um presente que servisse de proteção seria útil. **

**Espero que depois disso logo possamos nos encontrar.**

**Beijo,**

**Hermione Granger." br br br br **

**Harry sorriu. Sabia que a amiga não iria sossegar enquanto não encontrasse com ele. Deveria estar super curiosa, e até um pouco irritada, pois tinham quase 4 meses se correspondendo e ela ainda não havia descoberto sua identidade. Abriu o presente e sorriu novamente. Parecia brincadeira. Uma pulseira também. Ela era de ouro, mais fina que a que ele deu para ela, e tinha alguns detalhes, mas esses não tinham significado. Ele colocou no braço para ver como ficava. Entretanto quando tentou tirar não conseguiu. Até tentou puxar, mas foi inútil. "Droga! Ela me pegou", pensou ele. Com certeza ela comprar uma pulseira e a enfeitiçara para que essa não saísse do seu braço. "Agora terei que usar blusa de manga comprida o tempo todo, sorte minha que estamos no inverno", pensou ele. Hermione fora esperta, com certeza logo descobria que era Harry quem a escrevia. Tinha que ser rápido e contar o mais breve possível a verdade.**


	9. Descobertas

**Descoberta**

**Rony acordou e desejou logo feliz natal ao amigo. Esse retribuiu e contou-lhe o que Hermione havia feito. Rony riu da cara dele, enquanto abria os seus presentes. Harry acabou rindo também, afinal Hermione foi muito esperta ao ter aquela idéia. Rony logo deixou o amigo sozinho, queria desejar feliz natal a namorada e agradecer o presente que ela lhe deu, ela também ficou no castelo. br br br br **

**No dormitório feminino Hermione e Gina abriam seus presentes. Gina recebera de Draco um lindo colar com um pingento de coração. Hermione agora abria o presente que o garoto misterioso lhe mandara. Também não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu que recebra uma pulseira. Mostrou a amiga que também achou lindo o presente. Gina foi até Draco agardecer o colar, e deixou Hermione obeservando a sua pulseira. Percebeu que tinha umas gravações nela, mas não eram como as da outra pulseira. Era uma espécie de idioma ou símbolos antigos. Queria decifrar o que tinha escrito ali, mas lembrou-se que a maioria dos dicionários de outras línguas e símbolos bruxos ficava na seção proibida. Resolveu pedir a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Como havia poucos alunos ela com certeza conseguiria entrar lá mesmo sendo de dia. br br br br **

**Foi até o dormitório masculino, mas sem antes procurar na estante do salão comunal seu embrulho. Ele não estava mais lá, então com certeza o garoto já havia pegado. Ela sorriu. Logo saberia quem estava mandado-lhe aquelas cartas. Quando chegou a porta do dormitório apenas bateu. Harry que nunca imaginara que pudesse ser Hermione nem perguntou quem era, apenas mandou entrar. Quando ela o viu em pé próximo a cama estava sem camisa. Sua camisa estava sobre a cama, provavelmente estava se vestindo naquele momento. Ela não pôde deixar de olhá-lo. agora aos dezesseis anos, ele tinha o peitoral bem definido devido ao quadribol. Ficou um pouco vermelha, ele mais ainda quando viu que era ela, e pegou a camisa ligeiro. br br br br **

**Quando ia pegar a camisa, Hermione viu a pulseira em seu braço. Seu coração disparou. Não poderia ser. Harry? Esse tempo todo era ele? Quando terminou de vestir a camisa reparou que a amiga estava com cara de surpresa. Com certeza vira a pulseira, pensou. br br br br **

** Mione. – ele a chamou, mas ela ainda não conseguia assimilar o que viu. – Eu posso explicar. Não era para você descobrir assim, nem agora. – ela nada falava. Ele aproximou-se, mas com isso ela deu um passo para trás. br br br br **

** Era você? Esse tempo todo era você Harry? Por quê? – ela queria entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. br br br br **

** Calma Mione, eu tenho um motivo. br br br br **

** Motivo? Você brincou com meus sentimentos Harry, não há explicação pra isso. – agora ela sentia vontade de chorar. Fora enganada aquele tempo todo, e por seu melhor amigo. br br br br **

** Mione eu fiz isso porque estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo. – disse ele, parecia desesperado, ela tinha que acreditar nele. br br br br **

** Ama? E que tipo de amor é esse Harry? – agora já tinha começado a chorar. Lembrou-se de todas as cartas, do que começara a sentir pelo outro suposto garoto. br br br br **

** Sim Mione, te amo. Por favor, não chora, me perdoa. Eu juro que só queria fazer você se apaixonar por mim também. – mas Hermione não quis ouvir. Saiu deixando Harry falando sozinho. Esse correu atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço. Tentou beija-la, mas ela o empurrou. Harry então desisitu e a deixou partir. Por que tudo isto estava acontecendo? Tudo que queria era ficar com ela. br br br br **

**Hermione entrou correndo no dormitório feminino. Não conseguia parar de chorar. Mas por que estava daquele jeito, afinal o que ela mais queria era verdade: Harry a amava. Mas sentia-se enganada, porque ele simplesmente não contou que gostava dela? Por que teve que finjir ser outra pessoa e confundir seu coração. Não parava de pensar naquilo e chorar. br br br br **

**No salão principal Harry parecia desolado. Tinha dado tudo errado. Agora ele achava impossível a idéia de namorar um dia a amiga. Rony e Gina entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Vendo Harry com algumas lagrimas nos olhos foram até ele. br br br br **

** Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina preocupada. br br br br **

** Deu tudo errado, tudo. – dizia em tom de lamentação. br br br br **

** O que cara? – foi a vez de Rony perguntar. br br br br **

** Sua idéia Rony, de conquistar a Mione através daquelas cartas. – Gina sorriu. Sempre suspeitou de Harry. br br br br **

** Então era você. Mas eu não entendo, porque diz que deu errado? A Mione está apaixonada por você. br br br br **

** Não está Gina. Ela gosta de outro cara, ai tentei conquista-la. Só que agora ela deve estar me odiando porque de certa forma enganei ela esse tempo todo. – Gina ia falar, mas Rony interrompeu. br br br br **

** E como foi isso? br br br br **

** Ela viu a pulseira. – Gina tentou falou falar de novo, mas mais uma vez foi interromepida. br br br br **

** E por que você deixou? – perguntou Rony. br br br br **

** Eu não deix... – Harry não terminou de falar porque foi interrompido por Gina que quase gritou para chamar a atenção deles. br br br br **

** Escuta Harry a Mione gosta de você, sempre gostou. Quando ela disse que gostava de outro ela estava se referindo a você, mas falou para o garoto que se correspondia com ela. Hermione achou que você nunca se interessaria por ela, por isso decidiu tentar te esquecer. Se você tivesse confessado tudo logo nada disso teria acontecido. – agora era Gina que estava aborrecida. Harry ouvia tudo atônito. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. br br br br **

** Você tem certeza Gina? – perguntou ainda tentando se convencer que ouvira tudo aquilo. br br br br **

** Claro Harry. Agora se eu fosse você ia agora mesmo atrás dela e pediria desculpas. br br br br **

** Mas ela não quer me ouvir. br br br br **

** Por que não tenta? – disse ela. br br br br **

** Ok. br br br br **

**Harry foi até o dormitório de Hermione. Essa ainda chorava. Bateu na porta, mas ela não lhe respondeu. Tentou novamente, mas foi em vão. Decidiu chama-la. br br br br **

** Mione, abre aí, preciso falar com você. – não teve resposta. – Por favor. Preciso te explicar o que aconteceu. br br br br **

** Vai embora Harry, não quero escutar nada que você tenha pra me dizer. – foi a única coisa que ouviu da garota. **

** Por favor, Mione. – tentou mais uma vez, mas ela nada respondeu. br br br br **

**Desistiu. Voltou para o salão comunal cabisbaixo. Gina e Rony o esperavam, mas quando o viram logo entenderam que ela não havia cedido. Ele se sentou ao lado do amigo, que disse: br br br br **

** Sinto muito Harry. Foi tudo minha culpa. Se quiser eu falo com ela. br br br br **

** Não Rony, deixa que eu resolvo isso. br br br br **

** E como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Gina. br br br br **

** Ainda não sei. Ela disse que não quer escutar nada que eu tenho pra dizer. – lamentou. Gina e Rony ficaram calados. Não podiam fazer nada pelo amigo. Ele desanimado, foi para seu dormitório. Deitou-se em sua cama e estendeu o braço. A pulseira era linda, Hermione tinha ótimo gosto pra presente, pena que ela não lhe trouxe sorte. Agora pegou seu medalhão, outro presente dado pela garota e que ele tinha amado. Nem precisou se esforçar muito, logo a imagem de Hermione já saia do medalhão. Agora era a lembrança que tinha dela do dia que a viu lendo sua carta. Ela deitando-se na cama e sorrindo. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer? Não se conformaria. Mostraria a Hermione que ela estava cometendo um erro, afinal ela foi capaz de se apaixonar por ele duas vezes. br br br br **

**Passou a tarde em seu dormitório, assim como Hermione. Não sabia como convenceria a amiga que tudo fora um erro, mas que ele estava arrependido. Foi então que decidiu escrever uma carta, talvez a última, isso só dependeria dela. Pegou um pergaminho normal, não precisava mais esconder sua letra, mas usou a mesma tinta com perfume de rosas que usara em todas as outras cartas. Era quase noite quando terminou. Estava com fome, não tinha almoçado, então descaria para comer algo e aproveitaria para entregar a carta a Hermione. br br br br **


	10. Você me perdoa?

**Você me perdoa? **

**Foi até o dormitório feminino. Este estva fechado. Chamou por Hermione, mas está não respondeu. Desta vez não porque não quisesse responder, mas porque estava dormindo. Então se abaixou e passou a carta por debaixo da porta. Com certeza uma hora ela iria ver, pensou. Feito isso rumou para o salão principal porque já deveriam estar jantando. E estava certo. Chegando lá encontrou Rony, Luna, Gina e Draco. Uma cena meio inacreditável se fosse a um ano atrás, mas que agora parecia o mais normal possível. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, falou um "oi" com todos e começou a se servir. Gina então perguntou. br br br br **

** E aí, Harry, o que você vai fazer? br br br br **

** Já que ela não quer me escutar, escrevi uma carta pra ela. br br br br **

** Carta? – perguntou Rony br br br br **

** Sim. Achei que seria a melhor forma de contar tudo. br br br br **

** Talvez tenha razão. A Mione pode querer não te ouvir, mas com certeza ela vai ficar curiosa para saber o que você escreveu. – disse Gina. br br br br **

** Foi o que pensei. br br br br **

** Ela ficou no quarto o dia todo, quando terminar vou levar um pedaço dessa torta de abóbora que ela adora, pra ver se ela come. – Gina falou preocupada. Harry sorriu para a amiga que retribuiu. – Espero que dê certo Harry.**

**Hermione acabara de acordar. Estava com dor de cabeça, talvez por não ter comido nada o dia todo. Pensou bastante enquanto estivera ali. Talvez tivesse se precipitado, talvez devesse ter dado pelo menos a chance dele se explicar. Ia em direção perdida em seus pesamentos quando viu um envelope próximo a porta. Abaixou-se para pegar e não pôde deixar de abriu um sorriso. Estava escrito: "Para alguém que amo muito". Seu coração acelerou. Ele ainda queria ficar com ela. Enquanto abria o envelope já sentia o perfume de rosas que dele saia. Abriu com cuidado e começou a ler. br br br br **

"**Querida Mione,**

**Nem sei por onde começar. Acho então que deveria começar te pedindo desculpas. Minha intenção jamais foi te enganar ou fazer você se senitr mal. Mione, eu descobri que te amava, mas tive medo que esse amor pudesse afasta-la de mim, caso você só quisesse minha amizade. Tentei tirar você dos meus pensamentos e ser só seu amigo, mas não consegui. Então tudo que pude fazer foi tentar de conquistar, fazer você gostar de mim. Mas entenda, não poderia fazer isso explicitamente, a única maneira que encontrei foi te escrever.**

**Quando você me falou que já gostava de alguém, senti uma imensa tristeza. Pensar que seu coração já tinha dono e que nunca poderia estar dentro dele também pensei em desisti. Mas você falou que não era correspondida e talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção em cada detalhe das suas cartas veria que esse alguém era eu. Mas você era correspondida, alias você é. Te amo muito também, do mesmo jeito que você falou que me amava. Você sabe que isso é verdade porque sempre fui sincero em minhas cartas.**

**Sei que a maneira que encontrei de demonstrar meu amor não foi vista com bons olhos por você, mas pelo menos eu tentei. Você me amava e ficou quieta, acredito que também teve medo de perder minha amizade. Eu te perdôo, e do fundo meu coração te peço perdão também. Me perdoa meu amor! Acho que isso é tudo que tenho a te dizer. Se você me perdoar me encontra a meia-noite de hoje na sala precisa. Vou te esperar.**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Alguém que te ama muito (Harry Potter)" br br br br **

**Hermione não se conteve. Lágrimas rolaravam de seus olhos. Amava Harry mais que tudo e sabia que tudo que tinha naquela carta era verdade. De certa forma ela fora covarde de não assumir seus sentimentos e ele, mesmo que de uma maneira que ela não aprovasse tentara ficar com ela. Olhou para o relógio, mas ainda era dez e meia. Iria tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa. De repente ela viu a pulseira que ele lhe dera. Ela ainda queria decifrar o que tinha escrito. Decidiu que também iria à biblioteca para decifrar aquilo. Correria o risco de ser pega na seção proibida, mas queria mostrar a Harry que dava valor a ele. br br br br **

**Desceu e encontrou o salão comunal vazio. Foi primeiro comer alguma coisa e depois partiu para a biblioteca. estava pensando em como pegar um livro sem ser vista, que nem viu Gina e Draco se aproximarem e esparrou com a amiga. br br br br **

** Desculpa. – disse Hermione. br br br br **

** Mione! Você como você está? – Perguntou a amiga preocupada. br br br br **

** Bem melhor. – sorriu. br br br br **

** Vejo que a carta deu certo. – Draco disse. br br br br **

** Vocês sabem? – perguntou surpresa. br br br br **

** Harry nos contou. Duvideium pouco que desse certo, mas pelo visto ele conseguiu. br br br br **

** Vou me encontrar com ele a meia-noite na sala precisa. Mas antes quero decifrar o que tem escrito nessa pulseira. br br br br **

** Eles parecem símbolos antigos. – Draco disse. br br br br **

** É, acho que deve ter algo sobre eles na seção restrita. Mas não sei como entrar lá sem ser vista. br br br br **

** Que você acha da gente te ajudar? – disse Gina olhando para Draco que não entendia como eles poderiam ajudar. br br br br **

** Claro. br br br br **

** Vamos fazer uma encenação lá dentro, e enquanto todos então distraídos você pega o livro, ok? br br br br **

** Ok! – Hermione confirmou. br br br br **

** Como vamos chamar a atenção deles. – perguntou Draco entrando na biblioteca e vendo alguns alunos distribuídos peloas mesas. br br br br **

** Você va ver. – piscou para o namorado. – Hermione, vai agora. – ela disse e Hermione foi em direção da seção proibida. br br br br **

**Enquanto se aproximava ela começou a ouvir Gina. br br br br **

** Como você pôde fazer isso comigo Draco? – esse logo entendeu que ela queria encenar uma discussão. br br br br **

** Meu amor, eu juro, foi sem querer. – eles estavam se saindo muito bem. Hermione ouvia os gritos dos dois, e logo a atenção estava voltada para o casal. Ela aproveitou e entrou na seção restrita. Procurar "Escrituras antigas", sabia que ali encontraria qualquer tipo de símbolo. Não o encontrava, e isso já estava deixando Draco e Gina preocupados, pois não tinham mais argumentos. Finalmente ela encontrou e saiu correndo dali. Foi até o local onde um aglomerado de alunos via o casal brigando e sorriu para eles. Entendendo que isso significava que ela achou o livro Gina disse: br br br br **

** Meu amor, vamos esquecer tudo isso? – nem acabou de dizer e puxou o namorado e deu-lhe um longo beijo. Os alunos agora voltavam para onde estavam, alguns até se perguntaram: "Por que foi que eles estavam brigando mesmo?". Draco e Gina foram atrás de Hermione, que agradeceu a ajuda dos dois, e correu para decifrar a pulseira, pois já era onze e vinte. Draco então disse: br br br br **

** Eu não vou receber nenhum pagamento não? – olhou pra namorada com carinho, enquanto a abraçava. br br br br **

** Eu já lhe paguei. – ela respondeu sorrindo, passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele. br br br br **

** Só aquele beijo? Você não acha que está muito pouco não? – a garota fingiu estar pensando algo muito serio, e respondeu. br br br br **

** É, acho que tem razão. – e deu outro beijo no namorado. br br br br **

**Hermione chegou no dormitório feminino sem fôlego. Pegou um pergaminho, pena e se sentou em sua cama. Começou a copiar aqueles símbolos da pulseira no papel, e em seguida a colocou novamente no braço. Abriu o grosso livro e começou a anotar. Foram códigos realmente difíceis de decifrar. Mas ia encontrando-os no livro. Fez questão de escrever tudo que decifrava antes de ler, pois percebia palavras estranhas ali. Então quando acabou pôde ler: "O controle de sua mente, não mais lhe pertence". E no mesmo instante seu corpo ficou imóvel. Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Então ouviu uma voz fria vinda da pulseira: "Venha até mim". Sentiu um arrepio. Seu corpo começou a se mexer contra a sua vontade. Ela tentava se livrar daquilo que estva a controlando, mas era inútil. O que seria aquela pulseira? Como Harry a conseguiu? Pensava. Com certeza fora tudo planejado. Mas por que estariam levando-a? "Querem atrair o Harry", deduziu. Então ouviu novamente aquela voz: "Bravo. Logo descobrirá tudo. Sim sou Voldermor." Tudo que Hermione pensava ele respondia. Devia estar lendo sua mente. br br br br **

**Ia então até a entrada do castelo. Rony que estava ali com Luna falou com Hermione, mas ela não pôde responder. "Perfeito, logo eles virão atrás de você", novamente aquela a voz fria de Voldermot falou. Ela saiu do castelo. Foi em direção a floresta proibida. Rony começou a segui-la, chamava cada vez mais alto, mas ela não respondia. Ele ficou então preocupado onde a amiga iria aquela hora? Então Gina apareceu com Draco e Rony disse o que aconteceu. br br br br **

** Estranho, ela disse que ia decifrar o que tinha na pulseira e logo encontraria Harry, olhe, já é quase meia-noite. br br br br **

** Mas eu juro que vi a Mione sair, Luna está de prova. – Gina olhou meio desconfiada. Resolveu subir e ver se encontrava algo estranho. Chegando ao dormitório encontrou o livro que ela pegou na biblioteca e um pergaminho no chão. Foi até ele e viu os símbolos da pulseira da amiga, então começou a ler o que cada um significava até que chegou a tradução de tudo. Arregalou os olhos. "Essa não, a Mione está correndo perigo." Decidiu ir até a sala precisa mostrar para Harry. Este já estava lá a algum tempo. Já era meia-noite e quinze. Ela nunca se atrasava, então ele deduziu que ela não tinha lhe perdoado. A perdera para sempre, pensou. br br br br **

**Então viu a porta se abrir e seu coração se encheu de alegria. Mas quando viu que foi Gina que entrou ficou triste novamente. Então percebeu a angustia no rosto da amiga. br br br br **

** Harry, a Hermione. – ela estava sem fôlego. br br br br **

** O que foi Gina? – ela lhe entrou o pergaminho. Harry leu e olhou para ela. br br br br **

** Rony disse que a viu indo em direção a floresta probida. Mas Harry, isso com certeza é uma armadilha. br br br br **

** Não importa. – ele já estava na porta. – Eu quem deu auqela maldita pulseira a ela. Se algo acontecer, eu... – não conseguiu terminar de falar. estava quase correndo e Gina atrás dele. br br br br **

** Não vai acontecer nada Harry. – tentava acalma-lo. br br br br **

**Chegaram a porta do castelo. Lá estvam Rony, Luna e Draco. br br br br **

** Ela foi para a floresta Harry. – disse Rony. br br br br **

** Vou atrás dela. – Harry já estava saindo. br br br br **

** Você não pode, ainda mais que Dumbledore não está aqui. – disse Gina. br br br br **

** Não tentem me impedir. – ele já estava com a varinha nas mãos. br br br br **

** Tudo bem, mas vamos com você. – disse a garota. br br br br **

** Não podem. É perigoso. br br br br **

** Não adianta Potter, não vamos deixá-lo ir sozinho. – foi a vez de Draco falar. br br br br **

** Tudo bem. br br br br **

** Mas devíamos avisar alguém. – disse Rony. Todos concordaram, mas Harry estava impaciente com toda aquela discussão. – Amor, vai até a professora McGonagall e avisa que fomos atrás da Mione. – pediu a namorada. br br br br **

** Certo. – Luna subiu correndo as escadas. Eles então partiram para a floresta. Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. Não agüentaria perde-la. br br br br **


	11. Tudo planejado

**Tudo planejado**

**N/A: Quero agradecer aqueles que têm acompanhado minha fic. Obrigada também aqueles que também comentam, os comentários de vocês são muito importantes, e me estimulam a escrever mais: ) Sei que pareceu que ia dar certo esse encontro de Harry e Hermione, e realmente ia. Na verdade a idéia da pulseira ser uma arma de Voldermot me ocorreu na hora, aí achei que daria um certo suspense a fic. Hhihihihihihihihihihi! O final logo estará postado também, espero que gostem! Beijos! br br br br **

**Harry, Rony, Gina e Draco rumaram para a floresta proibida. Estava escuro, então todos pegaram suas varinhas e com um feitiço agora conseguiam ver melhor o caminho. Enquanto eles iam em direção ao coração da floresta, Hermione já estava lá. Seu corpo fora levado até ali, mas até aquele momento ninguém apareceu. De repente ouviu algumas vozes e logo pôde ver figuras encapuzadas aproximando-se. Com certeza eram comensais. Alguém então falou: br br br br **

** Lumus. – e ela pôde ver que eram quatro. Dentre eles havia um que não estava encapuzado. Era um homem de pele muito branca e tinha os olhos vermelhos. "Voldermot", pensou a garota então ele aproximou-se. br br br br **

** Isso. E logo terei o prazer de acabar com seu amiguinho. – Hermione com toda força que tinha falou: br br br br **

** Você não vai conseguir. – mas ao dizer isso caiu sentada. br br br br **

** Menina tola. Pra que gastar energia tentando falar, se posso ler sua mente através desta pulseira? – disse com a mesma voz fria. – Alem do mais qualquer esforço pra você é inútil. É praticamente impossível resistir ao controle da magia negra que essa pulseira contém. Não tenha pressa, quando seus amiguinhos chegarem explicarei com prazer como consegui chegar até aqui. br br br br **

**Hermione ficou quieta. Resolveu guardar toda energia que tinha, mas tinha que ficar pensando em outras coisas, para Voldermot não perceber aquilo. Seus amigos agora estavam muito próximo dali. br br br br **

** Harry, para onde estamos indo? – Rony perguntou. br br br br **

** Eu não sei. – respondeu naturalmente. br br br br **

** Como não sabe Potter? Pra onde está nos levando? – Malfoy indagou. br br br br **

** Algo me diz que é por aqui. – Harry ia à frente. Quando ele disse isso Rony olhou para Draco e para a irmã e fez uma careta de medo. br br br br **

**Eles caminhavam cuidadosamente pela floresta. Faltava pouco agora e logo avistaram algumas luzes. Continuaram seu caminho até que chegram ao local onde viram Hermione. Um segundo Voldermot surgiu na frente da garota. A cicatriz de Harry parecia em chamas e ele levou a mão a testa. Voldermot o olhava com despreso e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Rony, Draco e Gina que estavam mais atrás viram que foram cercados. Voldermot então começou a falar: br br br br **

** Bem-vindo a nossa festa Potter. br br br br **

** Hermione, você está bem? – Harry fingiu que não ouvira uma palavra que ele disse. br br br br **

** Mas que falta de educação Potter, não é assim que se responde a um comprimento. br br br br **

** O que você fez com ela? – perguntou, não respondendo as provocações dele. br br br br **

** Ela está sobre o meu controle, mas isso eu devo agradecer a você não é Potter? Mas como eu estava dizendo a ela, tudo foi muito bem planejado. br br br br **

** E mais uma vez não dará certo. – respondeu Malfoy. br br br br **

** Ora, ora, ora! O Malfoy além de virar de lado, agora também virou defensor do Potter. br br br br **

** Isso não é da sua conta. – o garoto gritou. br br br br **

** Mas acredito que queiram saber como consegui chegar até aqui. – todos ficaram em silencio. De fato, queiriam saber como Voldermot fizera tudo aquilo. – Confesso que você me deu muito trabalho. Dumbledore colocou proteções extras no castelo e o máximo que eu podia chegar era aqui. Você simplesmente não saia do castelo, e se tivesse feito isso sempre não estaríamos aqui agora. br br br br **

**Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Deveria ter escutado Hermione. Mas ele saira apenas para visitar Hagrid. **

** Quando você pensou em visitar aquele gigante naquela noite eu sabia que era a hora perfeita. Isso mesmo garota, ele deveria estar praticando Oclumencia. – disse o bruxo olhando para Hermione. – Continuando, eu fui pessoalmente conferir o que você falaria para ele, e então encontrei a oportunidade perfeita para colocar meu plano em ação. Quando ele foi ao beco diagonal com aquela aurora, eu lancei a maldição Imperius neles. Eles resistiram certo tempo, mas depois não agüentaram. Tanto que aquela aurora depois que escreveu a carta pra você teve que ser levada ao St. Mungus. Ainda tentando lutar contra mim, o gigante resistia, e por isso atrasou seu regresso. Por fim consegui traze-lo de volta. Entreguei-lhe a pulseira. Nem precisei controlá-lo novamente para que esse fosse até o castelo, porque você mesmo veio até ele. Coitado, tentou tanto resistir que agora também está no S. Mungus. E para minha sorte, hoje que Dumbledore saiu para visitá-lo, a garota conseguiu decifrar o que estava escrito na pulseira. Ela é uma raridade, quando quem a está usando ler o que nela tem escrito fica sobre o controle do bruxo que a encontrou. Demorei, mas finalmente a encontrei. Acredito que meu repentino sumiço provocou suspeitas, não? br br br br **

**Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tudo fora planejado por Voldermot. O que ele faria agora? Hermione estava nas mãos dele, não poderia arriscar a vida dela. Nesse momento os camensais se aproximaram dos garotos. Então Voldermot disse: br br br br **

** Vejo que ficou encantado com meu plano Potter. Mas chega de conversas. De hoje você não passa. br br br br **

**Harry não disse nada, apenas levantou sua varinha. Rony, Draco e Gina fizeram o mesmo só que cada um apontou para um comensal, e então começaram a duelar. Voldermot atacava, mas Harry apenas se defendia. Não se prepara para aquilo, não sabia extamente o que fazer. A profecia vinha a sua mente. Talvez fosse morrer ali. Então Voldermot provocou. br br br br **

** Garoto, não vai me atacar? Olhe só para seus amigos, eles estam se saindo melhor que você. – disse olhando ao seu redor. Realmente seus comensais pareciam estar perdendo. Eles realmente estavam muito bom, mas Harry ao contrario dos outros não atacava. – Já sei do que precisa. – falou virando-se para Hermione. – Crucio! – e naquele momento Hermione se contorceu de dor. O coração de Harry disparou de anfliçao. Via a expressão de dor de Hermione e finalmente atacou. br br br br **

** Petrificus totalus! – mas Voldermot foi mais rápido. br br br br **

** Protego! – ele virou para Harry e Hermione parou de se contorcer. – Já não era sem tempo garoto. Estava ficando muito chato acabar com você. br br br br **

**Harry o olhava com raiva. Ouviu então Rony comemorar. O comensal que o atacara desmaiou. Ele foi então ajudar Gina, que se machucou quando fora tentar escapar de um feitiço. Draco estava quase terminando com o outro comensal também. br br br br **

** Mas chega de brincadeira. Crucio. – disse Voldermot. br br br br **

** Protego. – Harry também fora rápido e impediu que o feitço o atingisse. br br br br **

**Começaram então a duelar de verdade, pois agora Harry além de se defender também o atacava. Draco, Rony e Gina agora assitiam a luta deles, depois de terem derrotado os comensais. Enquanto Voldermot estava distraído foram até Hermione. Harry percebeu o que os amigos iam fazer então tentou afastar Voldermot dali. Quandos se aproximaram de Hermione ela estava desacordada. Gina tratou de retirar a pulseira do braço dela, o que fez Voldermot virar sua atenção para eles. Harry aproveitou e lançou um feitiço contra ele. br br br br **

** Petrificus totalus! – então Voldermot ficou estático. Mas eles sabiam que não duraria muito então pegaram Hermione e começaram a fugir. Não demorou nem um minuto e Voldermot já estava se mechendo. br br br br **

** Não acha que vai me derrotar com um feitiço desses. – disse ele. Já estavam todos juntos, e apesar de ainda ter que enfrentar Voldermot o coração de Harry já estava mais tranqüilo, pois agora Hermione estava com ele. br br br br **

** Não importa qual feitiço usarei, eu o derrotarei Voldermot. – disse com coragem. Não tinha mais medo ou duvidas, lembrara-se da promessa feita a Hermione e isso o daria força para continuar. br br br br **

**Voldermot ia continuar a batalha, mas ouviu um barulho. Vendo que estava sem comensais decidiu fugir. Seria arriscado ficar, e encontrar Dumbledore. br br br br **

** Ainda vamos nos reencontrar garoto, mas da próxima vez, será a ultima. – saiu imediatamente dali, e foi engolido pela escuridão da floresta. Os garotos não foram atrás dele, apenas ficaram esperando a ajuda. Logo chegaram prfª McGonagall, Lupin, e como Voldermot previra, Dumbledore. Harry foi até Hermione que estava nos braços de Rony. Ainda estava desacordada e com aquela pulseira no braço, já que Gina não conseguiu tira-la.**

** Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Lupin, aproximando-se dos garotos. br br br br **

** Nós estamos, mas a Hermione está desacordada. Ela recebeu a maldição Crucio. – disse Harry. br br br br **

** Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. – disse a professora. br br br br **

** Mas antes vamos retirar essa pulseira. – Dumbledore conjurou um feitiço e a pulseira soziha se soltou do braço de Hermione. br br br br **

** Deveríamos destruí-la professor, ela é perigosa. – disse Rony apreensivo. br br br br **

** Não podemos. Ela é indestrutível. Tudo que podemos fazer é tentar coloca-la num local seguro, para que não caia em mãos erradas novamente. – disse Dumbledore. Todos voltaram para o castelo, exceto Lupin, que teve de tirar os comensais dali. Hermione e Gina que estavam feridas foram para a enfermaria. Draco, Rony e Luna ficaram lá com elas, e mesmo preocupado com a garota, Harry a pedido de Dumbledore foi até sua sala. br br br br **

**Chegando lá o diretor o fez sentar. Eles então começaram a conversar. br br br br **

** Sei que você deve estar se sentindo culpado novamente, mas nada foi culpa sua. – disse Dumbledore. br br br br **

** Se eu tivesse praticando Oclumencia ou não tivesse ido até Hagrid nada disso teria acontecido. – lamentou-se. br br br br **

** Não podemos prever as coisas Harry. Se aconteceram dessa maneira foi porque tinha que acontecer. br br br br **

** Não se preocupe, agora eu prometo praticar Oclumencia e todos os dias. – o diretor sorriu. – E como está Hagrid e Tonks? br br br br **

** Já estão melhor. Por tentarem resistir a maldição eles ficaram muito fracos e quase tiveram danos permanentes, mas isso não aconteceu. Logo Hagrid estará de volta, e Tonks também sairá de lá em breve. – Harry se sentiu um pouco aliviado. br br br br **

** Que bom. br br br br **

** Tome cuidado Harry. Voldermot não vai parar por aí. Todo cuidado é pouco. O que ele fez hoje deve ser só o começo do que está por vir. – alertou. br br br br **

** Pode deixar. E obrigado. Será que eu posso ir agora? – estava louco para saber como Hermione estava. Vendo a angustia nos olhos dele, Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. Ele então saiu o mais depressa que pôde, e foi correndo para a enfermaria. br br br br **


	12. Finalmente juntos

**Finalmente juntos**

**Chegando a enfermaria Harry encontrou os amigos. Gina, que foi ferida enquanto lutava com um dos comnesais já estava bem, na verdade seus ferimentos foram leves. Hermione, no entanto, ainda estava desacordada, mas foi tranquilizad por Madame Pomfrey. br br br br **

** Ela ficará boa, mas provavelmente só acordará amanhã. Por que não vai descansar um pouco? br br br br **

** Quero ficar aqui até ela acordar. – pediu o garoto e ela aceitou. Rony e Draco foram para seus dormitórios, Gina também passaria a noite ali. Era quase de manhã, mas Harry não sentia sono. Só consegueria descansar sossegado quando tivesse certeza que Hermione estava bem. Ele ficou observando Hermione, teve tanto medo de perde-la. br br br br **

** i I could stay awake just to hear you breathing i br  
i Watch you smile while you are sleeping i br  
i While you´re far away and dreaming i br  
i I could spend my life in this sweet surrender i br  
i I could stay lost in this moment forever i br  
i Well, every moment spent with you i br  
i Is a moment I treasure i br br br **

** i Eu poderia ficar acordado para ouvir você respirando, i br  
i Observaria seu sorriso enquanto você está dormindo, i br  
i Enquanto você está distante e sonhando. i br  
i Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce renúncia, i br  
i Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento eternamente, i br  
i Cada momento gasto com você é um momento que prezo muito. i br br br  
**

**As horas custaram a passar. Harry que ficara ali o tempo todo, cochilava na cadeira próximo a cama de Hermione, quando a garota acordou. Agora ela o admirava. Seu corpo ainda doía, mas pelo menos não estava mais sobre o controle de Voldermot. Sentou-se com certa dificuldade, e nesse momento Harry acordou. Olharam por um bom tempo, até que ele interrompeu e disse: br br br br **

** Que bom que está bem! – nesse momento uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos. Hermione sorriu. br br br br **

** Graças a você Harry, obrigada. br br br br **

** Não Mione, não me agradeça. Todo foi minha culpa e eu não me perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido a você. br br br br **

** Não se culpe, você não tinha como saber que tudo isso ia acontecer. – ela falava tranqüila, sentia uma imensa paz no seu coração, talvez porque tinha perdoado Harry e sabia que se entenderiam. br br br br **

** Tive medo. br br br br **

** Não precisa ter mais. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. – respondeu a garota. Ele segurou em sua mão. br br br br **

** Obrigado. – ele preferiu não falar nada sobre eles, pelo menos até ela ficar boa. Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey veio ver como estava a garota. br br br br **

** Tome isto. Vai ajudar a recuperar suas forças. – disse ela. br br br br **

** Obrigada. – Hermione tomou e logo dormiu. br br br br **

** Agora que já viu que ela está bem deveria ir descansar e comer alguma coisa. br br br br **

** Certo. Mas voltarei mais tarde. – ela apenas sorriu para o garoto. br br br br **

**Harry decidiu ir para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Pretendia tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Quando ia sair da enfermaria encontrou Malfoy que estava indo ver Gina. br br br br **

** Como ela está Potter? – perguntou. br br br br **

** Ela já está bem. Acordou, mas dormiu de novo. Gina também acordou, está te esperando. br br br br **

** Certo. br br br br **

** Obrigado. – disse Harry. Malfoy não disse nada, apenas bateu de leve no ombro de Harry. br br br br **

** Também faria qualquer coisa para salvar a Gina, e sei que você me ajudaria. – depois que falou isso entrou na enfermaria para ver a namorada. Harry rumou em direção a torre da Grifinória. Rony saia pelo buraco da mulher gorda. br br br br **

** Estava indo pra lá agora. – disse ele. br br br br **

** Ela acordou, mas voltou a dormir. br br br br **

** Vou lá assim mesmo, aproveito e vejo a Gina. br br br br **

** Nos vemos depois então. – disse Harry e entrou no salão comunal. Tomou o banho que pretendia e foi comer alguma coisa. Depois voltou para a enfermaria. Hermione ainda dormia e pelo visto só acordaria no outro dia. Dessa vez Madam Pomfrey não deixou ele passar a noite ali, obrigando-o a voltar para seu dormitório. Ele teve que obedecer. Chegando em seu dormitório praticou um pouco oclumencia. Quando achou que era suficiente para aquele dia pegou seu medalhão e logo a imagem de Hermione se formou, foi então que pegou no sono. br br br br **

** i I don´t wanna close my eyes i br  
i I don´t wanna fall asleep i br  
i ´Cause I´d miss you, babe i br  
i And I don´t wanna miss a thing i br  
i ´Cause even when I dream of you i br  
i The sweetest dream will never do i br  
i I´d still miss you, babe i br  
i And I don´t wanna miss a thing i br br br **

** i Não quero fechar meus olhos, i br  
i Não quero adormecer, i br  
i Pois eu perderia você, baby, i br  
i E eu não quero perder nada. i br  
i Pois mesmo quando eu sonho com você, i br  
i O sonho mais doce nunca bastaria, i br  
i Eu ainda perderia você, baby i br  
i E eu não quero perder nada... i br br br  
**

**Hermione acordou cedo. Já estava melhor e convenceu Madame Pomfrey a deixá-la ir. Queria ver Harry e se acertar com ele de uma vez, mas sabia que era muito cedo. Foi então para seu dormitório e escreveu para ele. em seguida foi até o garoto que ainda dormia e bem devagar para não ser percebida colocou o envelope próximo a ele e saiu. br br br br **

**Harry não demorou muito para acordar, queria ir visitar Hermione. Então percebeu um envelope próximo a sua cama e sorriu. Pegou e leu: br br br br **

"**Alguém que me ama muito (Harry Potter),**

**Preciso falar com você, estive pensando muito em tudo que aconteceu e já me decidi. Venha a sala precisa assim que puder. Estou te esperando.**

**Com amor,**

**Hermione Granger." br br br br **

**O coraçao de Harry disparou. Achava que ela o perdoara, mas tinha medo que fosse o contrario. Pulou da cama e vestiu-se. Foi o mais rápido que pôde a sala precisa. Chegando a porta da sala parou, então com cuidado abriu a abriu. A sala estava rodeada de rosas de todas as cores. Tinham poucas velas, o que deixaram o ambiente com pouca luz, dando um clima bem romântico. Ela estava sentanda num das varias almofadas que tinham ali. Virou e o viu. Seus olhos verdes penetraram nos dela e ela sentiu um arrepio. Ele foi se aproximando e ela então se levantou. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Então ela decidiiu falar: br br br br **

** Harry, eu sinto muito. br br br br **

** Shh. – colocou os dedos nos lábios dela. – Não precisa se desculpar. br br br br **

** Mas fui uma covarde, tive medo de perder sua amizade, então não revelei meus sentimentos. br br br br **

** Eu também fui covarde e acabei te magoando com uma idéia maluca pra te conquistar. – ele a abraçou e ela retribuiu o abraço. – Eu te quero tanto Mione. br br br br **

** Eu também. br br br br **

** Quando te vi nas mãos de Voldermot pensei que tinha te perdido. Nunca tive tanta certeza que te amava. – agora ele a segurava pela cintura. Ela estava com as mãos nos cabelos dele. – Preciso de você. – ela sorriu. br br br br **

** Eu amo você! – ele olhou com carinho para a garota. Colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e fez carinho em seus lábios. Ia aproximando-se cada vez mais e finalmente deram o primeiro beijo. Ele a beijava com carinho e do mesmo jeito ela retribuía. Seus corações batiam forte e se sentiram completo naquele momento. Param o beijo. br br br br **

** Eu também te amo. Você é minha vida. – ela o abraçou com força. br br br br **

**  
i Lying close to you i br  
i Feeling your heart beating i br  
i And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming i br  
i Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing i br  
i Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together i br  
i And I just wanna stay with you i br  
i In this moment forever, forever and ever i br br br **

** i Deitado perto de você, i br  
i Sentindo seu coração batendo, i br  
i E estou querendo saber o que você está sonhando, i br  
i Querendo saber se sou eu com quem você está se encontrando. i br  
i Então eu beijo seus olhos i br  
i E agradeço a Deus que estamos juntos. i br  
i Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento eternamente, i br  
i Eternamente e sempre. i br br br**

**Eles ficaram ali namorando por um longo tempo. Conversaram muito também. Ela pediu que ele continuasse a escrever para ela, pois adorava as cartas que ele fazia. Ele aceitou, mas pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo. br br br br **

** Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. – disse ele. br br br br **

** Não importa onde eu esteja, enquanto me amar estarei sempre em seu coração – disse apontando para o coração do garoto. br br br br **

** Vou te amar para sempre. br br br br **

** Então não importa como sempre estarei com você. – disse e o beijou. Eles poderiam ficar ali pra sempre, tinham um ao outro, e para eles era o suficiente. **

** i I don´t wanna miss one smile i br  
i I don´t wanna miss one kiss i br  
i Well, I just wanna be with you i br  
i Right here with you, just like this i br  
i I just wanna hold you close i br  
i Feel your heart so close to mine i br  
i And stay here in this moment i br  
i For all the rest of time i br  
**

** i Eu não quero perder um sorriso, i br  
i Eu não quero perder um beijo. i br  
i Eu apenas quero estar com você, i br  
i Bem aqui com você, exatamente deste jeito. i br  
i Eu apenas quero te segurar apertado, i br  
i Sentir seu coração bem próximo do meu, i br  
i E permanecer aqui neste momento por todo o resto do tempo. i br**

**Passado o feriado de Natal, a escola voltou ao normal. Hermione e Harry começaram a namorar. Os meses passaram voando, mas nesse tempo não se teve noticias de Voldermot. Com certeza estaria preparando outra armadilha, pensava Harry. As férias chegaram e ele teve que se despedir de Hermione. Provavelmente só a veria de novo daqui a dois meses e a saudade ficaria imensa. Despediram-se na plataforma 9 ¾ e se separaram. Harry então voltou para a casa dos Dursley, onde passaria novamente um verão tedioso. br br br br **

**FIM! **

**N/A: Bem pessoal esse foi o fim da minha fic, espero que tenham gostado. Essa musica que coloquei aí no final é "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith, achei que se encaixaria aos sentimentos dos dois. Obrigada por lerem minha fic, e também por comentarem. Estou fazendo uma continuação, que se chama "Estarei sempre em seu coração", breve eu postarei aqui, ok? Beijusss, muitoo obrigadaa! PinkPotter : ) **


End file.
